Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A New World
by Xamrucs
Summary: In a world where Pokemon don't exist, a Human is brought into the world of Pokemon by Jirachi and changed into a Totodile. Now he must find Jirachi, uncover the mystery of why he was brought here, and find a way home.
1. Man and Pokemon

Dreams are always meant to be their own reality. While in a dream, the logic of it you just accept while you live it. If you find yourself with a scientific diving team in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, you go along with it; if you're with bipedal bovines chasing after land dwelling fish people, you don't question it until you wake up. The exception to this of course, being when you Lucid Dream.

Is that what I'm experiencing right now? A Lucid Dream?

I feel like I'm suspended in air. It's not hot, cold, solid, or anything really. I can see, but there isn't anything to see. It's all distorted, like it hasn't decided what it should look like. I've tried to change the dream, you're supposed to be able to do that when you're Lucid Dreaming right? Nothing seems to change though.

I can't move, not like I'm trapped, just that my body isn't hearing what I'm telling it to do. I can feel the sensations but not respond to them. My nerves can only send and not receive. What's happening? How long have I even been here? What kind of dream is this?

"..r…o…"

!? What was that?

"ear…e now?"

A voice…? Is someone…talking to me?

"Can you hear me now?"

Who's there? I can't speak, I try to move my mouth but nothing happens.

"You'll wake up soon, when you do, what happens next will be up to you."

I don't know that voice, it sounds…like a girl? Soft and slightly high pitched, it sounds young but speaks like an educated adult.

"My name is Jirachi, I need you to find Jirachi when you wake up."

Jirachi? That's a strange name, who are you?

"You're the next human to have been chosen, you need to fulfill the wish. Saxon, you must find Jirachi, and reunite Humans and Pokémon."

Pokémon? What's a Pokémon? Who are you?! I keep trying over and over to respond to the voice, to Jirachi, but my mouth won't move. The world feels like it's fading away and I'm drifting away from it slowly.

"You're waking up now, don't be alarmed when you do. Remember, find Jirachi, and reunite our worlds."

This is the strangest dream I've ever had. This will be one to talk about, Jirachi is right though, I can feel myself waking up. I leave behind the distorted dream world and feel my body slowly begin to respond to me finally. I feel unusually drowsy and it's very bright right now; even with my eyes closed, I can feel the sun on me. How long did I sleep? Good thing it's the weekend.

"Hello? Are you all right?"

Huh? Who's talking now? Wait! Is someone in my house!? My eyes snap open.

My eyes burn for a moment from the sudden burst of light, but they quickly adjust to find….a beach!?

"Huh!?" I exclaim, not even registering my own voice working again. I'm sitting on a beach, right on the sand near the ocean. The sun is high in the sky, it must be near afternoon if not already afternoon. How in the world did I get from my room to the beach!?

"Whoa! What's wrong? Are you ok?!" That voice from before, it's not from my dream, but it sounds like a young boy. I turn my head around to look for the owner of the voice.

"WAAAAAA!?" I exclaim, there's a snake, a gigantic blue snake with a white belly and large eyes looking at me. I jump to my feet and launch myself backwards. Something's off, I feel so incredibly off balance and I trip and fall backwards at once. Something's on my back, I fell on it….it hurts? what is on my back that's hurting!? I sit up and look behind me, there's a blue tail there in the sand, slightly pushed in the from impact. I follow the tail to a blue body with red spines sticking out from several points. I quickly look at myself. I'm not myself, I have claws on my hands and feet, my body has scales, my face is long and my teeth feel sharp. What's happening to me?!

**Chapter 1: Man and Pokémon**

"whoa, hey! Are you all right!?" The voice of the boy snaps me back to reality for a moment. It's that snake thing, it's slithered over to me and it's looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I'm uh…." I try to say 'all right', but the words catch in my throat, what's ok about this!? "I don't know…no, I'm definitely not all right!" I have so many questions that I can't begin to sort them through my panic stricken brain. For starters, I don't even know how I'm talking with a mouth like this, or how this snake is talking without a mouth! "Who uh…who are you? Where am I? What happened to me!? Where is this!? How did I change into this…thing!?" I blurt out all the questions I can rationalize all at once; I spoke so fast that I couldn't recount what I asked if I tried.

"Hey hey, slow down!" The snake said, coiling itself up in front of me in a somewhat defensive way; if it had hands, they'd be raised in surrender I'd guess. "I'm Dratini of course, have you never seen one before?" He said in a matter of fact sort of way. I feel as though my brain is swelling in my skull from trying to absorb all of this, or rather _any_ of this, as fact.

"What? No! I…" I don't even know where to begin, this has to be a dream, there can't be any other explanation! I grab my cheeks, if I can still call them that, and pinch. "Yeowch!" I cry out, I had forgotten that my fingers had claws, that was significantly more painful than I prepared myself for….the pain also tells me I'm awake. I can't accept that, so I pull at my face in a panic with all my might…!

"Wha—-!? What're you doing!?" I hear Dratini exclaim through my desperate yells. I pull, I pinch, and I scratch; my nerves plead with me to stop, but I refuse, this can't be real, it can't it can't it can't—-! This has to be a dream!

My delirious panicked attack at my new form is stopped forcefully by Dratini coiling around me and binding my arms "Stop it! Stop!" I hear him yelling "Totodile, stop it! Please!" Hearing him address me as 'Totodile' makes me stop, out of confusion rather than calm though. "What are you doing!? What's gotten into you!? Why are you hurting yourself so much?!" He demands of me.

"What did you call me?" I ask the only logical thing that can make it past my brain at the moment. The heat building in my face, along with the stinging, tells me I did a lot of harm to myself just now.

"Totodile of course!" Dratini says in an exasperated, but nonetheless kind, voice. "You're a Totodile aren't you?"

"What? What's a Totodile?" I ask somewhat numbly, I suddenly feel dizzy and exhausted. My heart is pounding, my face is hot and cut, everything is wrong. I fall back onto the ground in a sitting position. Dratini looks at me with concern before uncoiling himself from me hesitantly and releasing me. I look back down at my 'tail', the sensation of the coarse sand against it tells me I have nerves that feel and that it's a part of me. I focus for a moment on trying to move it. It twitches slightly, it's the strangest sensation I've ever felt. It feels like if someone took the muscles of my eyebrow, enlarged it, and attached it to my backside. The muscles move naturally, but my brain is struggling to understand how to control it.

I look back at Dratini, it's staring at me concerned, almost helpless. "I'm sorry…" I say, I can't imagine what it must look like to him, I must look like a psychopath….given the situation I may actually be crazy "Do I um….Do I know you, Dratini?" I asked tentatively.

"Well no, you and I haven't met before…" He says in reply "I was just moving along the beach and found you on the ground. I thought maybe you had an accident so I came to see if you were ok….What happened to you?" He asks. Question of the century I would say.

"I don't know…I was at home asleep….now I'm here and I'm completely changed, I don't know anything…Where is this, and what am I?" I ask him, hoping to at least have some answers.

"Well, this here is Woven Island." Dratini replies, tilting his head slightly as he looks quizzically at me "what do you mean, 'what am i'? You're a Totodile, right? I've seen them before."

"No, I'm a human!" I interject. Well at least I was a human, now…ugh I don't even know.

"What's a 'Human'?" Dratini asks.

"Wha—!?" I'm so dumbfounded by the question I don't even know how to answer. On the list of things I never thought I'd have to do in my life, describing what a human is might just be at the top; right next to turning into a blue tailed 'Totodile' talking to a snake. "Well…it's um…well…uh…." I stammer, I don't know what to say or where to begin.

"Where did you come from? What happened to you?" Dratini asks, he looks worried; he must sense my stress and worries I'll hurt myself again. I can't blame him at this point.

"….I don't know, I don't know what happened…" I said somewhat quietly. I feel a burning sensation in my throat, I force it back down. I need to get a grip and figure this out, or nothing is going to change. I was asleep, then I had that strange dream….oh!

"_You're waking up now, don't be alarmed when you do. Remember, find me, find Jirachi, and reunite our worlds."_

That's right, that voice, Jirachi…they must have done this to me. "Dratini, do you know anyone named 'Jirachi'?"

"Huh?" Dratini looks flabbergasted, guess if it were that easy I wouldn't be in this situation.

"When I was asleep, when I was human, I had this dream." I explain what I saw and what I heard. Dratini listens and watches with complete fascination. I'd say I wouldn't believe it if someone told me, but I have so little to actually tell that it wouldn't be worth calling it a lie.

"So you think this 'Jirachi' brought you here?" Dratini asks when I finish, I nod in reply "Golly…I've never heard of a Jirachi before, I'm sorry."

"It's ok…I guess I'll just…man I don't even know." I say, trying to place a hand on my head. I become aware for the first time how short my arms are, I can't reach my own forehead. I settle instead to place it on the ground. Even if the goal is easy to say, I know nothing about where I am or where I'm supposed to look.

"Hey, it'll be ok Totodile." Dratini says, his eyes looking at my solemnly "Why don't I help you get back to town, and we can figure things out from there, ok?" He asks kindly. I let out a small sigh, it's a start, I suppose.

"Yeah…yeah that'll work for now…thanks Dratini." I try to stand up. My legs feel completely wrong; looking down, I realize that I now have hind legs. This, coupled with my new found tail, makes normal standing and walking a real challenge for me. Dratini slithers next to me and observes me in a worried fashion. "Oh, by the way…my name is Saxon." I say, introducing myself, realizing he's been calling me 'Totodile' this whole time.

"Name?" He asks in a perplexed tone. "What's a name?" The question causes causes me to fall back down, I give up, this is too much for me. This is only the first day, and I already feel completely overwhelmed.


	2. What Kind of Pokemon Are You?

**Chapter 2: What kind of Pokémon are you?**

As promised, Dratini took me into the main village. There were more strange creatures all moving to and from; it feels like every time I turn my head I see something I've never seen before. It's difficult for me to convey the size, I don't know if my human rules on measurement are the same here and I don't have any common anchors to compare them to from my own world.

I saw a walking red lizard with its tail on fire, I saw a small group of green mushrooms waddle past, and a duck carrying a large white stick. Besides the obvious appearance differences, the creatures didn't act too differently from humans. Everyone was moving about on their daily tasks, whatever they may be. They all acted kindly towards one another, I wasn't sure how large the village was yet or how many inhabitants it had, but they all seemed to know each other; the setting gave me a small country town vibe.

The structures caught my attention a lot. They were all unique, each one crafted in the image of one of the creatures; some of them were better built than others, some looked professional while others looked like shoddy projects. I made a mental note to ask about that later. Dratini lead me over to a hollowed out tree that seemed to resemble a café of sorts. Inside were plenty of root stumps for everyone to sit on; and slightly larger stumps for food, which seemed to primarily be fruits. I'm not sure how long we've been here but we've been trading questions and answers back and forth.

It's been a great relief honestly, to have someone here with me. Even though I don't know anymore about my situation or what I can do than he does, having someone willing to listen has helped to lessen my panic. He's taken his time answering my questions about himself, all these creatures, and the area; he's been asking non stop about what humans are and what my world is like. It's been the single strangest conversation I've ever had.

Apparently he, and everyone here, are called 'Pokémon'. Pokémon comes in all kinds of shapes, sizes, and types and they are all over the world. All Pokémon have an inner strength that manifests in some form of power which determines their 'type'; Dratini is apparently a Dragon type, and my form is of a Water type. All Pokémon refer to each other by their breed and unique names in this world don't exist. I guess that's why he was so confused by me calling myself Saxon as opposed to Totodile, who's form I've apparently taken.

We are currently on an Island known as Woven Island. While Pokémon will typically either group together with others of their breed or type, some individual Pokémon want something else or otherwise don't feel like they belong and eventually find their way here. So Woven Island is somewhat of a melting pot in this world and is the most diverse in terms of what kind of Pokémon you'll find here.

Dratini's enthusiasm in my stories about the human world is somewhat infectious. Every little detail I mention about our daily lives seems to capture his imagination, even things I think of as mundane. With all of the other things we discuss through this conversation, I never once bring up the topic of age. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't know what that was either.

"Wow! So you just build giant metal houses to fly around the world in!?" Dratini asks, looking at me with eyes wide in astonishment.

"Well I mean…they're not houses, but yeah I suppose you could think of it that way." I say, trying not to grin.

"Your world sounds so amazing! I wish I could see it!" He says, a small shiver running along his body in excitement.

"Yeah…I wish I could too." I say, the feeling of being lost coming over me again.

"Ah!" I must have been showing it on my face, Dratini waves the end of his tail apologetically, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring that back up!"

"It's ok, don't worry about it." I say, waving my hand dismissively "I appreciate you listening to me and telling me about this world…I'm still not sure what I'm supposed to do though." I admit to him.

"Well you need to find Jirachi, right?" Dratini replies to me "maybe when you do, you can find a way back home?"

It's a bit of a stretch, but Jirachi is the only lead I have. I don't know how I got here or how to get back, my only definite instruction so far has been to find Jirachi, it's better than having no goal at all I suppose "well maybe, but didn't you say you don't know any Jirachi?"

"Well…no, I don't, but the world is a big place! There's got to be someone who's heard of Jirachi out there that can point us in the right direction!" Dratini's confidence is somewhat inspiring. I feel like this is actually doable despite having no direction.

"Haha all right, deal…wait, did you say 'us'?" I register a moment later that he said that, does he mean to help me?

"Of course! That's how we do things on this island, we help each other in times of need!" Dratini replies, if it was possible to smile with your eyes, that would be what he was doing right now "I haven't been here too long myself, but I'm sure we can find a clue somewhere!"

I feel a little speechless, this kind of selflessness is something you see on TV and read about but don't get to experience. I swallow a lump in my throat before I talk again "I uh…thanks Dratini."

"It's ok Tot—Oops! I mean, Saxon!" He says, correcting himself. I can't help but laugh a bit.

"I don't mind, whichever is easier for you Dratini."

"Oh! Can I have a human name too!?" He asks me suddenly, uncoiling his body in excitement.

"Eh!?" Did he just ask me to name him!?

"All humans have names for themselves right!? Can I have one too!?" Dratini asks again.

"uhhh…..I mean, sure if you want one, what do you want it to be?"

"I don't know! What are human names like?" Dratini urges me on. This is something I should be able to list a lot of examples, but being put on the spot now makes me brain go completely blank.

"Uhhhh…well there's…uh…Harry…Steven…Jon…Watson…"

"What was that last one!?" He asks, interrupting me.

"Watson?"

"That one! I like it!" He says, bouncing slightly. I stare at him for a moment before laughing slightly. I'd swear he was just a child.

"All right then, it's settled, your human name shall be Watson!"

"Huzzah!" He says bouncing even higher into the air.

"All right, calm down there Watson!" I beg him, not wanting to cause a scene. "Where can we start looking?" Watson coils up again and seems to mull over an idea in his head before his tail shoots out straight.

"Ah! I know! We can ask Noctowl!" He says suddenly, his tone saying 'Eureka!"

"Who's that?"

"He's the oldest Pokémon in the village, he knows lots of stories from all his travels! I'll bet he knows something about Jirachi!" Watson explained to me.

"That sounds solid, can we see him now?"

"Absolutely! Come on, follow me!" He announces, slithering out of his seat. Running still isn't for me in this body but I had enough of a walk over here to where I'm getting used to it. I don't know where I am or why I'm here, but I have a friend with me now; I'm sure we'll figure this out…wherever you are Jirachi, I'm looking for you, and if I find you, I want answers.


	3. Of Myths and Men

**Chapter 3: Of Myths and Men**

Noctowl's home appeared to be designed after a large barn owl. It was two stories tall, windows in its eyes with its wings folded behind itself. The building looked like it was made from brush, twigs, and dry mud; but despite the shoddy materials, it was very meticulously built. The door was placed in the middle of the chest and Watson tapped on it with his tail.

"Hello? Noctowl are you home?" Watson called out. No answer came, Watson knocked again. Still no response.

"Erm…maybe he isn't home?" I suggested.

"He's uh…a little on the deaf side, so I like to be sure. He's almost always here!" Watson said, slithering up to the door and pressing the side of his head against the door "He's definitely home! I hear something there! Listen!" He suggested to me. I walked over to listen. I'm not sure if my ears work in the same way they did before, but I lean in to press the side of my head against the door.

As I do, the door swings up to meet me and knocks me on my back. "Ah! Saxon!" I hear Watson yelp in surprise through my pounding head.

"Hooooo! Are you ok there, son!?" I hear an unfamiliar voice. It sounded almost like he was singing his words. I had to blink a few times before my vision cleared up, Watson was looking over my as well as a large owl. I assume this was Noctowl, his narrow yellow eyes stared at me in concern.

"Yeah I'm all right…" I replied sitting back up and shaking it off. My head still throbbed but nothing serious.

"Thank goodness! So sorry, I wasn't expecting visitors today! I hope you weren't waiting too long!" His voice was on the elderly side; but he spoke melodiously, almost singing his speech, and always ending with an upward inflection.

"No, not at all! Sorry to come by so suddenly, Noctowl!" Watson said, giving him a small salute with his tail.

"Hoo hoo hoo!" Noctowl gave a throaty chuckle "I never mind your company, Dratini! Your enthusiasm is always infectious."

"Ha, I can confirm that one." I said with a small smirk.

"Ah, and who is this? A Totodile has arrived on our island?" Noctowl asked, looking me over.

"Actually that's why we're here!" Watson said "Noctowl, do you know what a human is?" He asked.

"Hoo hoo!?" Noctowl looked confounded by the question "Well…I know the myths yes, but why would you want to hear about that? They're old stories." I felt my heart do a somersault inside me, humans are myth here?

"Because he's not a Pokémon! He's a human!" Dratini said without any apprehension. Noctowl looked at me with an analytical glare, his head turned completely sideways. I don't know what it was, but I felt like he was able to see through me. I felt somewhat paralyzed, both by his glare and by this oppressive feeling. I can't fully explain it, but it felt like he was looking for something, and if he couldn't find it…I don't even know. Whoever Noctowl was, I was sure he was strong from this moment on in a way I couldn't explain.

After what felt like an eternity, he released me from his gaze and his head returned back to the right position. "Come inside you two." He said, flapping his wing to usher us inside. Watson slithered inside, I followed behind him, glancing up at Noctowl briefly. He didn't look angry or threatening, but I was still apprehensive after what I just felt. Walking inside, the house was lined with cylindrical tubes all along the walls hung horizontally; they looked like a collection of sheets with a chain at the end I assumed for pulling. The door had some kind of complex rope and pulley system inside that allowed for opening with the pull of a rope that was tied around a metal ring.

Once we were inside, Noctowl hopped up and grabbed the ring with one of his talons, tugged it, and quickly released it. The rope was pulled upward and the door swung down and closed. Noctowl landed next to me and gave a pleasant hoot.

"Sorry about that son!" He said in a kind voice "I realize I was being very rude by doing that to you without permission or explanation." He said, patting my side gently with his wing. Watson looked at Noctowl curiously.

"What? What'd you do?" He asked.

"I was reading his mind." Noctowl said simply. For once, it wasn't just me who was surprised and confused, both Watson and myself reacted in the same way.

"You can do that!?" Watson exclaimed.

"Welllll to a degree." He hooted "Not to the expert levels that are attributed to the Psychic Pokémon of the world, but enough to determine if someone was lying."

"Oh so that's what I was feeling…." I said, involuntarily shuddering "I'd rather not feel that again." Noctowl laughed.

"I won't! Forgive me, but I am rather protective of this one." Noctowl said, smiling down at Watson who smiled back "and as I'm sure you're aware, he's very kind and helpful, I don't want anyone to take advantage of that."

"Yeah I can see that…so you uh…already know I'm a human?" I asked, still not over the experience I just had.

"Well I know you're telling the truth as I've said." Noctowl replied. "Please, take a seat children!" He offered, motioning over to a small collection of wooden stumps. Watson and I moved over to them and sat on them. Noctowl flew off to the second floor for a moment, when he returned he was carrying two large, red apples that he placed on another stump for us.

"Thank you!" Watson cried out gratefully, leaning himself over and taking a bite out of the apple in front of him. I couldn't help but be amazed that he was able to eat so easily without any limbs to use. I looked over at the apple and reached out for it, it was the largest apple I had ever seen and took both of my hands to hold it. God I miss perspective, I can't tell if I shrunk down or if the apple really is just that big. As I held it, I suddenly felt very hungry, like I hadn't eaten in my whole life; I bit into the apple without any lingering hesitation. It felt so cool and crisp and juicy, it was the single most delicious apple I've ever had! For once, some kind of instinct worked in my favor and I was able to eat easily. I don't know how long I took to eat it, but it must have been quick, because when I finished, Watson had barely gotten ¼ of the way through his and both him and Noctowl were staring at me.

"Ah, sorry…I was way hungrier than I thought.." I said, feeling suddenly very embarrassed.

"No, no, not at all!" Noctowl said, flapping his wings encouragingly "Goodness! Would you like another?"

"No, thank you! It was amazing." I replied gratefully.

"No trouble! So now...if you would, I'd like to know everything you can tell me!" Noctowl said, getting back to business "I don't pretend to be an expert on the mythology surrounding Humans, but I do know more than the average Pokemon."

"Well I mean…." I started, I didn't know if I was really up to repeating the story for a second time. I know so little and I'm not completely sure what I can tell him that can be revealing. "Where should I start?" I ask, more to delay having to tell the story again than actually inquiring.

"Well everything really!" He replied, of course everything...I groaned slightly under my breath and recounted my experience from the start, if you can call it a start. Fortunately it's not a very long story; by the time I finished, Watson had eaten his apple. Noctowl rotated his head side to side in what I assumed to be deep thought; If he was Human, he would likely be pacing up and down the room right now. "Hmmmmm...that's fascinating..." Noctowl said to himself, his eyes looked unfocused in a day dream like fashion. Watson cut in.

"So...what does it mean Noctowl?" He asked curiously, curling up in his chair.

"Well…I can't say for certain, there's much we don't know." Noctowl said "I suppose let's analyze this one step at a time. First is Jirachi." He continued, pausing for a moment "This is what really stands out to me. There aren't many that know who Jirachi is."

"But you do!?" I asked quickly.

"Yes I do...although reaching it isn't possible currently." He said, I felt my heart plummet a bit "Jirachi is under guard by the four most powerful Pokemon on the planet."

"The Elite Four?" Watson asked.

"The very same." Noctowl replied with a nod "They won't allow anyone near Jirachi, only one who defeats them can go and meet Jirachi."

"But...Jirachi brought me here! Can't he just tell them to let me in?" I asked in a somewhat annoyed manner.

"Yes well, that brings me to my next point…Jirachi hasn't been born yet." Noctowl said. I felt my elongated jaw drop. How am I supposed to reply to that?

"Hasn't…been born?" Watson asked, his head tilted in confusion.

"Yes, Jirachi is still an egg, and has been for hundreds of years, if not thousands." Noctowl carried on "Jirachi eggs only hatch when a wish is made on them, and that egg is the last Jirachi egg, that and the fact that it will grant any wish is why it's so heavily guarded."

I felt the familiar feeling of a headache building inside of me again. This was too much to take in at once. Wishes? 1000 year old eggs? Powerful Pokemon? I just want to go home…"But...if he hasn't been born yet, how did he bring me here?"

"Hoo...I'm afraid that is a question I'm unable to answer currently." Noctowl replied solemnly "And I don't make a habit of speculating without supporting evidence."

"Isn't there some way this 'Elite Four' will let me interact with Jirachi?" I asked, feeling a kind of desperation well up inside of me.

"Well…that's what I'm thinking about." Noctowl said, "I have an idea, I'm just not sure if it'll work."

"What is it!?" I asked.

"We need proof that you're human." Noctowl said flatly. I stared blankly back at him.

"I mean…not for nothing, but how can I prove that?" I asked the obvious question. I don't exactly have a wallet with ID in my pocket, I don't have pockets anymore.

"I have a theory, no more than that." He said, turning his attention to Watson "Dratini, do you remember that legend I told you about Mystery Dungeons?"

"Mystery-? Oh! Yeah!" Watson exclaimed, his face lighting up "You think that story is true then?"

"It's certainly possible, now more than ever, with an actual human among us." Noctowl said back to him. I looked back and forth between the two, waiting for one of them to explain what either of them were talking about. I had the feeling they weren't, so I cut in.

"What's a Mystery Dungeon?" I asked.

"They're very old places." Watson replied, looking over at me "Like, ancient! They're older than anyone can remember, no one knows where they came from, or who built them! They're called Mystery Dungeons because their so mysterious!"

"Precisely." Noctowl said with a nod "and they can range from simple buildings to entire country sides. Now…As I've said, there is a mythology in our world that's centered around Humans. One of the old theories says that if Humans did actually exist, they're the ones who built the Mystery Dungeons."

"So...what does that mean?" I asked, my head sagging under the weight of the new information I was receiving.

"If they were built by Humans, and you're a human, you might be able to find something in one of them to prove that you're a Human." Noctowl replied. "Again I can't make promises! But if Humans did build them…well it's our best bet. If we show you came from the human world, proving your story, perhaps the Elite Four will grant you access to Jirachi."

"Well then, where can i find one?" I asked.

"There's a small one actually comparatively nearby, there aren't many on this island, but at least we have a place to start. It's known as 'Thompson's Abode'"

"I'll go there now!" I said, hopping to my feet "Where is it!?"

"Hold on there now!" Noctowl exclaimed, flapping his wings anxiously "You can't go by yourself! Mystery Dungeons can be very dangerous!"

"I'll go with him!" Watson said, hopping off his chair and slithering next to me. "I know where that is!"

"My dear Dratini, you are not a fighter!" Noctowl said, even more anxiously.

"I want to see! I've always wanted to go to a Mystery Dungeon!" Watson replied "Besides, Saxon needs help! I can't do nothing!" I felt an inexpressible sense of gratitude towards Watson as he said this. Noctowl cleared his throat.

"Very well, I see I'm going to be overruled." He said in a grumble "However, I must insist you have an escort."

"You're going to come with us?" I asked Noctowl.

"Gracious, no!" Noctowl ejaculated "I'm far too old for this. While you're exploring, I'll pour over the books I have on the subject and see what I can find. See if I can find a relationship between Humans and Jirachi."

"So, who should we ask then?" Watson asked.

"Well, I do believe Machoke has recently returned." Noctowl replied "You might try him."

"Machoke is back!?" Watson exclaimed, his face looking exceptionally bright suddenly.

"I believe so, yes." Noctowl hooted.

"Who's Machoke?" I asked.

"Who is Macho-!? Oh...right sorry!" Watson started "He's our islands biggest hero, he's the strongest, nicest, coolest-"

"Skip a bit, son." Noctowl cut him off in a sardonic tone.

"Sorry! Anyway, he's the main Pokemon who protects the island."

"Protects it from what?" I asked.

"Anything! We don't run into trouble often, but when we do, Machoke sends them packing!" Watson replied "He'll definitely help us!" I couldn't help but smile, it was nice to feel like we were making progress.

"One last thing boys!" Noctowl interjected, both Watson and I looked at him "I would keep Saxon's identity under wraps, understand?"

"What? Why?" Watson asked.

"We don't understand how or why he came to be here entirely; until we get a grasp on the situation, I'd like to keep his Human origins a secret." He explained "Let's refer to him as Totodile like everyone else will, at least in public."

"You think someone will come after me?" I asked.

"I don't think anything, no point in extrapolating theories from evidence we don't have." He replied "Speculation will only apply a bias to our thinking, let's keep our minds open until we have something to go on."

"But wait, does that mean I have to lie to Machoke?" Watson asked, suddenly looking anxious "I don't think I could do that..he's my friend."

"Hoooo, no I don't see any reason to lie, but no reason to tell either." Noctowl said, ruffling his feathers slightly "simply tell him that I am doing research into Human mythology and have employed you two as my assistants and require his help in finding artifacts in a Mystery Dungeon related to my research. That is all true, and it should be enough detail to deter any further questioning; I don't recall Machoke being the very inquisitive type." Noctowl continued, clicking his beak somewhat. Watson still looked slightly uncomfortable, but nodded nonetheless. "Hoo hoo, Excellent! Now then, my dear Dratini, take Saxon here over to Machoke. I shall remain here and see what I can uncover from my own papers. I'll see you two out." He said, hopping back up to the chain and pulling the door open once more. Watson and I followed him out through the open door.

"Thank you Noctowl!" I said gratefully, waving in farewell to him.

"Good luck boys!" He hooted, waving back with his wing, Dratini following suit using his tail.

"Is everyone on Woven Island this kind to strangers?" I asked Watson as we walked away back towards town.

"Well no...not everyone." Watson replied, leading the way "But most of us are! Especially Machoke!"

"Haha you're a big fan of his aren't you?" I asked, feeling very amused.

"What? No, I'm pretty small actually." Watson said innocently.

"No, I meant…erm, never mind."


	4. The Mystery Dungeon

**Chapter 4: The Mystery Dungeon**

I followed Watson back to the main square, apparently Machoke was very rarely at home and rather spent his time around other Pokémon. I had a lot of questions I wanted to ask about this area, but saved them for another time. The main square was full of different booths designed after different kinds of Pokémon, I could tell that most were vendors, if not all. I could only say for sure that one sold food, what the other booths were for or what they were giving out to other Pokémon was completely beyond me. More than that, I never once saw anyone exchange money, they would hand a piece of paper to the vendor and receive whatever it was they wanted. How was anything purchased here?

I gathered that many of the Pokémon here that were 'buying' were all doing so for travelling purposes. At least I assumed so, many of the Pokémon had different kinds of packs on them that looked like travelling packs; but for all I know they could use them for some other entirely separate purpose. I did however, have one question I felt needed to be asked. "Hey Watson, what's so dangerous about Mystery Dungeons?"

"Well they aren't always." He said, raising himself up by his tail, looking around for what I presume was Machoke "but Feral Pokémon like to hang around Mystery Dungeons a lot, so it's pretty common to run into trouble."

"Feral Pokémon?" I asked.

"Remember you asked me if all Pokémon were as nice and me and Noctowl?" Watson asked, lowering himself back down and moving along the main path of the town center. I nodded in reply, walking alongside him "Some Pokémon aren't. Not because they're evil, Feral Pokémon just don't speak, or anything really. They just claim territory for themselves and anyone who comes into it they attack." I swallowed hard, I was picturing a pack of rabid wolves chasing us through the corridors of some long abandoned prison.

"And uh...That's why we're looking for Machoke to escort us?"

"Yup!" Watson said happily, raising himself up again and looking around "Machoke is the best Escort! He'll protect us from anything!"

"Are Feral Pokémon really strong?" I asked, I looked around idly. I wanted to help, but I don't know what Machoke looks like; and even if Watson described it to me, I don't think it would make sense to me.

"It depends on the Pokémon, we all have strengths and weaknesses…" Watson hesitated "I don't think I would like to be in a battle. It sounds really scary." He said quietly. I couldn't help but agree. "Do humans battle a lot?" He asked me.

"Yeah...you could say that." I said, I wondered if Pokémon had wars similar to how Humans did. Probably not.

"Did you ever battle?" He asked, lowering himself back down and moving on.

"No, I've never been in a fight." I said truthfully. Even as a Human, I never took Martial Arts. I doubt I'd be any use in a fight even if I was still Human.

"Me neither." Watson replied "I wonder if Machoke is actually back? Maybe Noctowl made a mistake?" I shrugged, looking around idly again. My eyes fell on something and I froze, the sun is in my eyes right now, they must be playing tricks.

"Saxon? What's wrong?" I hear Watson ask me, I must look surprised. I can't believe what I'm seeing, I can't make out the details, but there's no mistaking it, that's a human form. The sun is restricting my view, but I can clearly see a figure with two arms, two legs, feet, hands, and a head. Whoever it is, it must be a bodybuilder, it look looks huge! I launched myself forward towards the figure.

"Whoa! Saxon wait up!" I hear Watson call after me. I disregard him without meaning to, I never thought I'd be so happy to see another Human Being! I'm not alone!

"Excuse me!" I called out to the figure. I wish I could shield my eyes from the sun with my hands, but my arms don't reach, I can't see what they look like. They've noticed me, I see them waving at me with their hand. I finally reach him-! "Huh!?" I come to a sudden stop, my sense of balance is still off and I fall backwards.

"Are you ok there, son?" The figure asks me with a deep voice. I stare at him, he is definitely not a Human, but it looked so much like one. He had Human proportions, but his skin tone, was completely blue, minus a few red stripes on his arms. He also had these three circular scales coming out of his head. He was also sporting a large golden belt on his hip, and beyond a pair of underwear, he was completely nude. The figure was enormous, more than twice as tall as me and muscles like a professional weightlifter

"Machoke! I've been looking for you!" I hear Watson say from behind me, I turn my head to stare at him, this is Machoke?!

"Ah! Dratini my boy!" Machoke greeted warmly, walking over to him and patting him on the head as Watson giggled. "Been looking for me have you? I just got back!"

"Yeah! Noctowl told me!" Dratini said brightly, looking up at Machoke in complete admiration.

"Of course he did." Machoke said "Gwahahaha, can't go anywhere without that old bird hearing about it!...Ah!" He seemed to suddenly remember something and turned himself to me "So sorry, you alright there son?" He asked me, holding out a large hand to help me up. I hesitated for a moment before taking his hand and getting back on my feet.

"Yeah I'm ok…" I said, shaking myself off a bit "Sorry about that...I'm Totodile." I said, introducing myself.

"Yes, you are! I'm a Machoke!" He said, pounding his chest with his fist in greeting "A pleasure! This is a friend of yours Dratini?" He asked, his head turning to look down at Dratini. Dratini nodded.

"Yeah! We just met today as a matter of fact!"

"Gwahahaha! Fantastic! Glad to see you're coming out of your shell a bit!" He said with a hearty laugh "Well then my boy! What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Ah! Right!" Watson said, clearly having forgotten why we were looking for him in the first place momentarily. "Could you Escort us through a Mystery Dungeon please?"

"A Mystery Dungeon?" Machoke asked in surprise "Why on Earth would you be going to a Mystery Dungeon?" Watson looked a bit uneasy, whether it was because he didn't feel comfortable not saying all the truth or because he had forgotten what Noctowl had told him to say I couldn't tell; I just decided to answer for him.

"Noctowl is looking into Human Mythology." I said, Machoke turned to look at me "We're helping him with his research, he wants us to find an Escort to take us through a Mystery Dungeon to see if we can find a connection between them and Humans."

"Yeah, that!" Watson said, sounding relieved. Machoke laugh.

"Gwahaha! That old bird is taking up being a scholar is he?" He said, shaking his head slightly in an amused manner "Very well, which Mystery Dungeon did he have in mind?"

"It's called 'Thompson's Abode.'" I replied.

"Easy enough! I'll happily escort you two!" He said, beating his chest once again. Watson's excitement at going on an adventure with his hero was palpable; I'm certain that they only reason is isn't bouncing like he was when I named him was because he wanted to keep his composure in front of Machoke. "Let's grab some supplies and head out there straight away, shall we?"

"Yes sir!" Watson said, holding up his tail to his head in a form of salute. I had to stifle my laughter.

"Then, onward my friends!" Machoke declared, leading the way with Watson enthusiastically slithering just behind him. I followed behind Watson myself. Saying it out loud made me wonder...Thompson is a Human name, I don't want to say anything about it in front of Machoke, but if what Noctowl suspects is true, maybe there's hope for me after all.

Machoke led us over to a blue booth with a Pokémon standing at it. It looked like a blue and black dog standing up right, with four growths coming out of it's head that looked almost like dreadlocks. It's paws had a single spike coming out of the back of each hand and it's chest, which was covered in yellow fur. The booth itself seemed to be shaped to match the head of the Pokémon. It seemed to be reading some kind of chart when it's dreadlock like appendages began to twitch and it looked up.

"Ah, welcome my friend!" The Pokémon said to Machoke, speaking with an accent that sounded almost Indian by my Human comparison. "Back again so soon?"

"Aye, Lucario!" Machoke said in response, giving a small two fingered wave "I'm Escorting my friends here through a Mystery Dungeon."

"Ahhhh, excellent!" Lucario said, nodding in satisfaction to myself and Watson "Always so helpful, you are. Gathering supplies, then?"

"Sure am!" Machoke said "Shouldn't need much Karma though, it'll be a short trip."

"What're they talking about?" I asked Watson in confusion.

"Oh right." Watson responded quietly so Machoke and Lucario couldn't hear "This is Lucario's Karma Corner. Karma is how we trade, when you do good deeds for other Pokémon, you come here and tell Lucario about it and he gives you Karma! With that Karma, you can buy anything you need."

"Wow, that's...idealistic." I said in surprise "No one lies about doing a good deed for free Karma?"

"No, but Lucario can tell when someone is lying." Watson replied "like Noctowl, remember?" Yeah I do, and I'd rather not. I gave an involuntary shudder.

"There we go…" Lucario said, handing Machoke a slip of paper "60 Karma, should be enough for a meal, and some emergency healing items. That should do for your trip, yes?"

"Sure will! Thank you Lucario." Machoke said with a small bow, Lucario bowed in kind and also bowed to myself and Watson.

"Then I wish the three of you luck in your exploration!" He said, waving us off. Machoke moved walked over to another booth nearby, Watson and I close behind. This was a red and white booth, with a red bird standing at it. It had a large white bag clutched in one of its wings, and sported a large white tuft of feathers that started at its chest and led all the way up to the top of its forehead; where it spread out over it's head like a pair of wings or a mask. The booth itself, just like Lucario's, was shaped like the head of this Pokémon. It waved with it's free wing over to the trio.

"Ho, there Machoke!" Said the bird, in contrast to Noctowl, this bird didn't have a sing song like tone to its voice. Instead sounding a bit gruffer, albeit still kind; to me, the Pokémon sounded like what I imagined a retired truck driver would sound.

"Howdy, Delibird!" Machoke said in kind. "I'm heading out again and was looking to pick up some quick supplies for the road." He said, holding up the slip of paper Lucario had given him.

"Of course you are." Delibird said in an amused way "What'd you need?"

"We're just going to Thompson's Abode and back, so just enough food for the day, a couple of Oran Berries, and a Pecha berry for emergencies." He said, handing the slip of paper to Delibird, who glanced over it quickly.

"Easy peasey, one moment!" He said, dropping straight down under the booth. I yelped as he vanished and ran up to the booth, looking over the booth to try to find him.

"What's the matter, son?" Machoke asked me as I looked for side to side trying to locate Delibird. There didn't seem to be any sign showing where he had gone.

"Where did he go!?" I asked in astonishment.

"Why, down below of course!" Machoke said matter of factly.

"Down whe-?!" I began, but at that moment Delibird popped out of the dirt and the surprise caused me to fall straight back; Machoke reached back and caught me before I hit the ground though and lifted me up so I could see.

"See? That's how he does it." Machoke said, pointing down at the ground. Delibird was standing on top of something, it looked like an angry three headed brown worm. If my whole day consisted of being stood on by a large bird I would be angry too.

"Here you are!" Delibird said, handing him a blue pack with a shoulder strap "all packed and ready. Will that be all?"

"That should cover it." Machoke said, setting me down and taking the pack by the strap, holding it over his shoulder "much obliged."

"Not at all, not at all. That'll be all for now, Dugtrio." Delibird said, the three headed worm dove back under the ground in response. I couldn't help but stare, just when I think this place can't become any stranger, I'm proven wrong.

"Well then, we got what we need! Next stop, Thompson's Abode!" Machoke said, thrusting a fist into the air energetically.

"Yes sir!" Watson said, following suit with his tail. I grinned and raised my hand up as well, it felt a little silly, but in a good way. Machoke led us away from the town center and towards a large gate which led to the outside world. I was surprised to see that the trees and plant life in general looked similar, if not identical, to that of the Human world. The town itself seemed to be between a beach and a forest, with a trail that led through the forested area. The trees themselves had tall trunks with a large amount of branches that made the forest look especially dense over the distance. It was actually very pretty, also relaxing to be around something familiar for a change.

If these trees are identical to my own, then I can tell I've been shrunk by a large margin. I must be a good four feet shorter than my Human self. Though it's just a guess, didn't have a chance to bring a ruler for the trip to compare. We followed that path for several minutes; with only one fork in our path, at which Machoke chose the left path. The trees along our route were surprisingly uniform, I felt like I was walking through an orchard, minus the fruit. I'm not sure how long it'll be until we arrive, so I try to break the silence. "What kind of place is Thompson's Abode?"

"It's a house." Watson replied, slithering alongside me "but not like any of ours, it doesn't look like any Pokémon I've ever seen, and it's ancient!"

"That it is!" Machoke said "It's completely covered in overgrown plants, no one has lived there except Feral Pokémon for over a thousand years!"

"Wow…" I said, many more questions going through my head "and no one knows who built it?"

"No one, it's been around for as long as anyone can remember...ah, there, you can see it!" Machoke said, pointing ahead.

"Ah! Yeah!" Watson said "It's still way up the road but I can see it! What do you think Sa-Totodile!...Totodile?" Watson said, turning to look at me, I had stopped completely, staring at the building.

There was no mistaking it, it was a house, a Human house. It was in complete disrepair, it looked like it once had an outdoor patio, but it had long since collapsed. The plant life had completely taken over the outside, and likely much of the inside as well. The wooden front door was hanging off the doorway by its bottom hinge, the house had two floors, stained white walls, red tile roofed that were cracked at best and missing at worst, and all the windows were missing glass.

The years had clearly been harsh on it, and I'm no expert in architecture, but it was certainly built by Humans. "Totodile?" I hear Machoke address me through my confusion. I snapped out of my trance. "You ok there, son?"

"Y-yeah fine…" I lied "I just…I didn't expect it to look like this." I lied.

"Gwahaha, first time seeing it huh? Yes, it's very unique!" He said, grinning at me. That's just it, it isn't unique at all, not to me. In my world, this place might have been more mundane...What's going on here? How long has this building been abandoned? "Shall we head inside?" I nodded in response, Watson joining me. I saw him looking at me from the corner of my eye, I waited until Machoke started heading in before addressing the expression on Watson's face.

"I'll explain later." I said quietly to him, following behind Machoke. I don't really know how to explain clearly to Watson what I'm experiencing; and I don't want to take the time to think it through right now. I have too many questions, and if there are answers, they're inside.


	5. Finding Strength in Each Other

**Chapter 5: Finding Strength in Each Other**

Watson and I followed Machoke up the path to the house. I couldn't help but notice how nervous Watson looked beside me, putting on his bravest face for Machoke and I. As we approach the house, I sniff periodically. I'm curious to know how my sense of smell compares to my human self, but I'm not smelling anything odd about this place as we walk up to the door.

This house gives me the creeps, it looks like it's straight out of a horror film. One thing that's perplexing me is the distinct lack of spider webs and general insect noises; do they simply not exist in this world? If I have found myself in a world where there are no spiders I may have found a reason to never go back. I see on the door frame is the remnants of a plaque, I can only clearly make out '-he Thompson's Abode'. So, that's why they call it that. They mistook a family plaque for the name of the building.

Just passed the ruined front door, we found ourselves in the living room. There was the remains of a couch, the cushions are long gone and most of the fabric has deteriorated leaving a wooden frame and a few metal hinges. It faced a wall where various pieces of collapsed wooden framing tell me there was once a place for the TV. Next to that was a fire place with collapsed shelving nearby, along with some ruined books.

Machoke didn't look too out of place here given his shape and size. Watson and I, being of a much more animalistic shape and a diminished size, very much didn't belong. The place looked much larger than it was simply due to the fact I've shrunk so much...why couldn't Jirachi put me into the body of a Machoke? I walk over towards the fire place to examine the books. "Don't wander off without me, either of you." I heard Machoke say behind me "We haven't run into any Feral Pokémon so far so we may get lucky; but just in case, let's stay together." I turn my head and nod.

"Ok, I promise." I say as I turn my attention back to the books next to the fireplace.

"What did you find, Totodile?" I hear Watson ask, slithering up behind me. Looking over at him, I can see how nervous he is to be here. He's curled up in a way that tells me how frightened he is by this place. I can't blame him, the quiet is really getting to me too.

"Some books." I said, I can tell just by touching them that they're barely holding together. There's no way I could transport these back intact even if they had any valuable information on them. "Not useful though." I look around the room, beyond the living room I can see the entrance to the kitchen and backyard, a hallway through the rest of the house.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Machoke asked "I've been here a few times, might be able to point you in the right direction." I mulled the question over for a moment before answering.

"Well something that might be related to humans, something that we can bring back to study and maybe learn more about." I said, trying to keep it a broad subject. Machoke stroked his chin in thought.

"Well there's a large machine downstairs in the basement, and there's a couple of strange objects upstairs. Maybe one of them?" Machoke suggested.

"Maybe...Can we check upstairs then?"

"Absolutely, come on, I'll lead." Machoke said, jabbing his thumb down towards the hallway and walking towards it. Watson and I looked at each other for a moment before following alongside him. The hallway led to a staircase at the end, leading up and leading down. I can see there were at some point two other rooms this hallway led to, but they had completely collapsed in on themselves.

"This place isn't going to collapse as we walk around is it?" I asked trepidatiously.

"No clue." Machoke answered calmly "But it's held out this long. Mystery Dungeons are made of sturdy stuff." He continued. The collapsed rooms aren't passing much confidence my way. Perhaps he could sense my discomfort, because he added on "Look at it this way, we've been exploring places like this for hundreds of years, and with all that plus the fights that have broken out in them, they're still standing. I'm sure it'll be fine, lad."

That, I acknowledge, is a fair point, and it eases my concerns a bit. Machoke ascends the stairs, Watson slithers up them. I try to step up, my feet don't reach. Great, I'm being defeated by stairs, great form you picked for me Jirachi. I place my hands on the stairs and pull myself up the step, given the size and shape of my arms the feat is a greater ordeal than it has any right to be. I vow I'll never speak of this again when I get back home. Watson and Machoke are already up the staircase, I'm grateful they haven't noticed my struggling; this is just embarrassing. I'm forced to repeat this for every step on this staircase, by the time I've reached the sixth step I've had enough. What else can I do though? I try a hop up the next step, it worked decently enough; my legs seem to be well built for short hops like this, almost like a rabbit. "Ho, Saxon!" I hear Machoke call from upstairs "Are you alright down there?" I grumbled to myself a bit, I don't want to admit the trouble I'm having, let alone have him see it.

"Yeah I'm fine...just give me a bit." I call back up. A bit may be exaggerating, I need to pick up the pace. There has to be a quicker way of doing this. I look around myself on the staircase, there isn't a rail for me to grab onto, I probably wouldn't trust it anyway. As I'm pondering the possibility of a shortcut, I hear a wooden thunk come from somewhere behind me and I jump slightly. What was that-!? I peer out into the hallway, it wasn't loud, but it was unexpected for a place that was seemingly empty up until now. I see in the hallway that something has appeared, it must be another Pokémon. "Hello?" I ask the Pokémon. It looks like a rat, it's purple and white, with large buck teeth, and it's tail looms over it's back and curls up into a roll at the end. It stops whatever it's doing and looks sharply at me. It's easily half my size, the biggest rat I've ever seen. My instincts tell me I've made a mistake; the Pokémon let's out an angry sort of squeak and runs at me on all fours. I let out a yell and begin hopping up the stairs to get back to Machoke and Watson as soon as I can. I can hear it running after me and catching up quickly; very thankfully I hear someone charging down as well. Machoke appears from the staircase and hops over me, standing between me and the rat. Watson slithers down after him.

"Are you ok!?" Watson demanded, I nod, feeling my heart pounding in my theoretical ears. I turn to look at Machoke, the rat had launched itself at Machoke with his teeth bared to bite. Machoke brought his leg back "Low kick!" He yelled, I blinked, my eyes must be playing tricks, his leg glowed. Not in the way a lamp glows, it didn't cast a shadow, more like a layer of light formed around his leg. He swung his leg up and snapped out his foot, it was driven into the exposed chest of the rat, who squealed from the blow, and was sent flying from the staircase and down the hall like it was a ball. The strongest Pokémon on the island, now I know why. Apparently convinced of his victory, Machoke turned his attention back to me.

"Are you hurt, Totodile?!" He asked, his voice filled with concern. I shook my head.

"Was that...a Feral Pokémon?" I asked, slowly calming down. Machoke nodded.

"Yes, a Rattata, very weak typically as long as you avoid their bites." He said, clapping me on the back "Come on, I'll get you a lift up these stairs." I feel my face heat up.

"N-no, that's ok!" I protest.

"No, no, I insist! I should have thought of it sooner. You'll exhaust yourself climbing up and down these stairs!" He said, lifting me up onto his shoulder. His shoulder is large enough for me to use as a seat in of itself. Watson laughs a bit, less at me and more just enjoying himself. I can't be mad, he's been so anxious since we got here it's good for him to relax a bit.

"Machoke? Can I ask you something?" I ask, looking over at his face.

"Gwahaha! You just did, my lad!" He laughed in reply as we ascended the staircase, Watson slithering alongside us.

"Yeah I did, but-"

"I'm only joking with you." He said, grinning at me. "Go right ahead."

"That thing you did with your leg? That light? What was that?"

"Low Kick? Ah, that was just a basic Fighting move, nothing fancy." Machoke said in reply "Never seen a Fighting type move, have you?"

"No, I haven't." I say, entirely honestly.

"Well, I haven't seen too many Water type moves, perhaps you can show me some when we return!" He suggested kindly. I didn't reply, I don't know any 'moves', and I don't want to discuss why. Machoke leads us up to the top of the stairs, it lead to a loft bedroom. At least that's what I guess that's what it once was. I can see the remains of a metal bed frame, the bed it once housed must have long since eroded away; there's a tattered rug on the floor by the entryway at our feet, I can see an intact shelf, though there's nothing on it, a window frame looking out the overgrown backyard, and a desk with a computer. Wait, a computer!? I hop off of Machoke's shoulder and make my way over to the desk.

"Totodile?" I hear Watson ask, "did you find something?" I don't respond right away. It's covered in dust, but looks surprisingly intact. I don't really know what I'm expecting, there's no way it has power, and even if it does, there's no way it'll work after all this time. Still, it's nice to see something familiar.

"What's this, Totodile?" I heard Machoke ask, I look up at him. I hate to ask him but I can't reach the computer on the desk.

"I'm not sure." I lie "Can you lift me onto here so I can examine it?"

"Of course, my lad!" He says, lifting me up onto the desk. Standing on this feels very strange, like a very old memory, I wonder if I did this as an infant? I carefully pat off some of the dust from the computer. It seems to be similar to computers in my own world, except a less modern design. It wouldn't have looked out of place in an antique electronics store. Watson sprung up off the floor and landed next to me.

"What is this, Totodile?" He asked, I don't answer right away. I locate the power button and press it. No response, I'm not surprised. I look around the back and see it has an intact cable that's attached to the wall, so it's plugged in. Anything that produced electricity must have long since been eroded away by time or just ceased functioning completely. I choose my words carefully in the presence of Machoke.

"It looks like something that Humans were said to use." I say somewhat awkwardly "I was hoping it would still work, but it looks like it needs power."

"Power?" Watson asked.

"Yes, we-er, Humans used to run machines using something called electricity. It doesn't look like any is inside of it though." I reply.

"Electricty!?" Machoke interjects incredulously "How did Humans use electricity to power these?" I stare at Machoke, Electricity exists in this world?

"Erm..well, you see this cable?" I say, pointing out the black cable leading from the computer to the outlet "It's supposed to flow through here."

"How is that possible?" Machoke said in wonder, leaning down to examine the outlet. I lean over to Watson while he's distracted.

"You have electricity in this world?" I whisper to him.

"Well there's Electric type Pokémon." He replies quietly. I stare at him, I'm not sure I want to know how that works.

"Well, how do we get the Electricity out?" Machoke asked, prodding the casing of the outlet.

"I'm not sure." I answer honestly, I don't know how outlets work. "I only know there's supposed to be a generator that creates electricity, and it flows through those outlets and into the machines."

"What's a generator?" Watson asks me.

"It's a large machine, it spins and makes a lot of noise and makes electricity...Sorry I don't know how else to describe it." I answer.

"There's a large machine in the basement!" Machoke said, standing back up and pounding his chest. "That must be a generator! We just have to start it right?" I highly doubt it's a generator...but I don't remember seeing any power lines outside, if the computer lasted this long, power lines must have too.

"If it's a generator yeah, we should just need to start it up." I say, I have no idea how to start a generator, but I'm willing to go along with this solely because I have no reason to believe there's an intact generator in the basement.

"Then, onward my friends! To the basement!" Machoke declared, thrusting a fist out towards the stairs.

"Yes, sir!" Watson replied, saluting with his tail once more and hopping off the desk. Machoke doesn't even ask before lifting me onto his shoulder this time. It still feels embarrassing, but it's probably for the best. Machoke leads us down the stairs, past the ground floor, and down into the basement. Here my old concern of the building collapsing returns. Falling through the floor is one thing, but having the floor fall down on you is another.

The basement is a small room in of itself, I can see the remains of a tool cabinet. It's since been picked clean, not surprised, but disappointed; the tools might have been helpful. "There's the machine I was talking about, is that the generator?" Machoke asks me. I'm not sure how to answer him, maybe? It's got a cylindrical base with this turbine on it that looks like an enlarged version of the ones I've seen on human rooftops. There's a large cable coming out of it that leads to what looks similar to a fusebox, though it's workings are completely beyond me. I don't see any buttons or a way to interact with it though.

"I'm...not sure honestly." I answer "it might be, I don't see a way to start it though."

"Well it makes electricity, right?" Machoke asks, "Maybe it just needs some to get going?"

"I'm open to suggestions." I reply.

"Dratini, you can use an Electric type move can't you?" Machoke asks, turning to Watson.

"E-eh!?" Watson looks surprised at the question "W-well I mean….I can do Thunder Wave, that's it though, it's not very strong."

"It's worth a shot!" Machoke said encouragingly, patting his head "Give it a go!"

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said quickly "What if he damages it?" I'm more afraid of it exploding.

"Nonsense! Thunder Wave doesn't damage." Machoke says confidently. I know so little about how these 'moves' work that my curiosity overrules my caution. Watson looks between Machoke and myself for a moment before closing his eyes in concentration. It takes a moment, but a string of electricity forms between the wing like appendages coming from his head. The string expands out into a ring around his head, Watson opens his eyes to aim at the generator

"Thunder Wave!" He called out, the ring of electricity fired from his head and pulsed outward towards it. As it connected with the generator, it electrified the machine, rings of electricity pulsed up continuously for a moment before stopping. The three of us waited in silence for a moment, nothing seemed to be happening.

"Hmmmm...nothing." Machoke said finally, I'm not surprised.

"I'm sorry…" Watson said "I guess it wasn't strong enough."

"Nonsense! You did your best, it must just be broken." Machoke said reassuringly. "Let's take a look around and-" He was interrupted by a low whirring noise. It was very quiet at first, but slowly grew in volume. Then, the turbine began to slowly move. I'm in shock, I can't believe this is actually working.

"I-it worked! The generator is powering up!" I exclaimed.

"I did it?" Watson says, his expression mirroring the surprise in my voice.

"Gwahaha! Very well done, Dratini! I knew you could do it!" Machoke praised, clapping Watson on the back. There's still no lights turning on, the bulbs must have burned out or stopped working a very long time ago...still, if the generator can still work, could that computer…? My thoughts are interrupted by a loud, snarling howl.

"What was that!?" I demanded. My answer came from the floor above us, something crashed through and landed in front of us. Machoke pulled me from his shoulder and placed me next to Watson, guarding us from whatever came in. It was some kind of Pokémon, it had the face of a pig, but the hands and feet of a monkey, pointed ears, metal bands on its arms and legs, and a face that had nothing but rage. It was smaller than Machoke, both in height, and in muscle, but Machoke was regarding it seriously; whatever it was, it wasn't like the rat. It was also apparently not alone, three other Pokémon jumped down with it. They were smaller than the first, about my size, with no metal bands on their bodies. They had tails, unlike the first.

"They must have been disturbed by the noise." Machoke growled "Let me handle this boys, just keep yourselves safe." Machoke slammed his fists together, the four Pokémon snorted and growled at the challenge.

"D-don't worry, Saxon." Watson said, shielding me with a trembling tail "I-I'll protect you!" Despite his obvious terror, his eyes are set and determined. The leader of the Pokémon pack howls and charges at Machoke, Machoke responds in kind.

Both of their fists glow in a similar manner as before and Machoke calls out "Brick Break!" Before their fists collide. Machoke's attack over powers the larger Pokémon and knocks him back. The other three Pokémon run forward, using their hands to run in a fashion similar to monkeys in my own world. Machoke grabs one and yells "Seismic Toss!" Before slamming it into the ground. He swings his foot for a Low Kick again and hits a second Pokémon, sending it flying into the tool cabinet. The large Pokémon gets back up and charges at Machoke. The third smaller Pokémon runs at Watson and I. Its hand glows and it aims an attack at Watson, both he and I move to one side to avoid it. Watson wraps itself around the Pokémon and starts squeezing, trying to lock it down in the same way he did to me when we met.

Machoke is still dealing with the large Pokémon, the other smaller one that he slammed into the ground has gotten back up and is also fighting him. While Machoke is winning his two on one fight, he's too busy to help us. Watson holds onto the Pokémon tightly, his eyes shut both from the effort and fighting against his own fear. The Pokémon is thrashing and struggling, but Watson is still hanging on. I watch everything happening in complete paralysis, what kind of world is this!? The Pokémon grabs Watsons tail with his own and pulls himself free, throwing Watson onto the ground. The Pokémon raises its paw to attack, hearing Watson yell snaps me out of my paralysis.

"No, stop, Leave him alone-!" I yell, lunging forward. I feel something surge in my arm; I don't know how to fight, but I have claws and I'll use them-! I slash at the Pokémon. My claws glow in the same way I saw Machoke's glow earlier, the attack lands and slams the Pokémon into the ground with a cry of surprise. Watson takes the opportunity to lunge himself forward and headbutt the downed Pokémon, it flies off with surprising force into the opposite wall. "Are you ok!?" I demand, checking him over, he doesn't look injured.

"Y-yeah." Watson said shakily "Are you!?" I nod "and Machoke-?!" I start for a moment, that's right, Machoke! I turn to look, the smaller Pokémon has been defeated but the larger one was still fighting. Machoke was glowing with his arms crossed in a defensive manner, the Pokémon was raining blows down on Machoke.

"Machoke!" I call out in concern.

"It's ok, lad!" He calls back, he lets out a roar and flings his arms out. There's a large shockwave of energy released from him as he does so that sends the Pokémon flying back with a howl and collapsing on top of the smaller one that Watson had knocked out. "Feral's never were good at recognizing Bide…" He grumbled, brushing himself off. Machoke ran over to the two of us "Are you boys ok?!" He demanded. Watson and I nodded, we're both shaking slightly but are otherwise unharmed. Machoke clapped us both on the back. "I'm proud of both of you! You impressed me!"

"H-huh!?" Both Watson and I exclaim in surprise.

"You two make a good team." He continued "Neither of you have been in a fight before, and even though you were scared, you stood your ground. You both found strength in each other, Dratini fought to protect Totodile, and Totodile for Dratini; together you two overcame your fear and won." Machoke pounded his chest "That's what friends do! They support each other, if you keep finding your strength in each other, you can do anything you set your mind to!" I feel slightly dumbfounded by the speech, it feels a little dramatic, but he's right in a sense. Both Watson and myself looking out for each other triggered something, I'll ask about it when we get back. Watson looks like he might cry from the praise he's receiving.

"I just...I didn't want him to get hurt." Watson said quietly. I don't know where that unblinking selflessness comes from, but I'm grateful for it.

"I didn't want you to get hurt either." I said, patting him on the back. Watson leans on me like he was trying to hug me, though without arms that was hard to accomplish. I hugged him in return, at least the best I could do with my tiny arms.

"There, there now lads." Machoke said, placing a hand on each of us. "It's alright now. Let's head back upstairs, shall we?" Watson and I nod "Very good! Onward!" He exclaimed, pointing onward as usual and leading the way back to the staircase, Watson and I followed.

"Thank you, Saxon." Watson says to me.

"I'm the one who should thank you, you protected me first." I replied.

"No one has ever stood up for me like that before." Watson continued as though he hadn't heard what I said. I don't say anything in response, has there been a time when he needed someone to? He's never been in a fight before today. I don't want to pry, so I don't ask. Machoke regains he senses at the staircase and carries me up once again, he carries Watson as well to give him time to rest. As we return to the loft bedroom, I can tell already that the computer is functioning. There's a small blinking light on the computer, it's in sleep mode. Machoke sets Watson and I onto the desk.

"What's that light mean?" Machoke asks.

"It means it has power...hang on." I reply, I once again press the power button, this time the computer whirs to life. The screen turns on, it doesn't show much though. It says 'Junior's PC' and 'Log Off'. I don't see a mouse or keyboard, maybe it's a touchscreen? I tap on the 'Junior's PC', it responds and loads up the directory.

"What is it?" Watson asks, looking completely fascinated, his curiosity reignited.

"I'm not sure." I respond, the only thing in the directory is a single line of text that says 'Potion x1'. I don't know what it could mean but I click it. The computer shines a light onto the desk, all three of us yelp in surprise. After a moment a purple spray bottle materializes onto the desk, I can feel us all staring at it, the silence ringing in my ears.

"What...is that?" Machoke asks.

"I have no idea...let's take it back with us though." I said, Machoke nodded and placed the bottle into the bag he had with him. I turned my attention back to the computer, it's gone back automatically to the main menu. I click on 'Junior's PC' and it simply gives me an 'Empty' Message before returning to the Main Menu. I'm slightly let down that there isn't more here, but it's better than nothing. "Looks like that's it…" I said.

"Incredible." Watson says, examining the computer more "So, this really was built by Humans?"

"Beyond a doubt." I replied.

"This is amazing!" Machoke boomed, pounding his chest once more "We just made an incredible discovery! Real evidence Humans existed! They'll talk about us for years!" That's probably an over exaggeration...but still, this proves Noctowl's theory in my mind. Mystery Dungeons were built by Humans, if I can find more of them maybe I can find the answers I'm looking for.

"Let's get going, I don't think we'll find anything more here." I suggested, Watson nodded.

"Yes sir!" he said, saluting me with his tail.

"Very good! First, here." Machoke said, reaching into his bag and pulling out two blue berries. "Eat these up, they'll heal any injuries you got down there."

"Thank you!" Watson said happily, eating his. I looked at it incredulously, I didn't get hurt but may as well, I'm starting to feel hungry. It's small enough for me to eat in one bite, it tastes similar to an orange, but a bit more sour. Almost as soon as I swallow it, I feel this rush of rejuvenation, like I just had a massage. Any soreness my muscles had was completely soothed on the spot.

"What was that!?" I exclaim in surprise, shaking off my legs.

"An Oran Berry, never had one before?" Machoke asks, I shake my head. "They heal wounds and restore stamina, feel better?"

"Yes, thank you!"

"Splendid! Shall we then?" He suggests, holding out an arm towards the stairway. Watson and I nod and follow him out, taking what we found back towards town. Hopefully Noctowl will be able to tell us something useful about this bottle, either way, I'm feeling proud of what the three of us accomplished together here.


	6. Where are they now?

**Chapter 6: Where are they now?**

After eating a quick meal, which consisted of a large apple for each of us, Watson and I followed Machoke along the path back. In the time that had past, afternoon had given way to evening. it's odd to me how comforting it is to see the gold that lit up the sky. Even though things were familiar at the house, it was still alien to a degree given the decay. Here the sky is still the same, I wonder if the stars will look the same too? Watson and Machoke talked about the fight that happened in the basement, mostly in regards to Machoke's end. While neither actually say it, I get the distinct impression from the energy in Watson's voice and the sparkling admiration in his eyes that he's never seen Machoke fight in person before.

The return trip felt significantly shorter than the trip out, less anxiousness I suppose. As we return, I see something hanging off the entry gate that I hadn't noticed before:

'Looming Shore'

"What's the sign about?" I ask Watson.

"That's what our town is called." Watson replied simply. I blink at him, I can't believe I never asked this entire time if the town had a name. "I still can't believe you and I actually fought alongside Machoke!" He said gleefully, I chuckle slightly "You were amazing! How'd you learn how to use Scratch?"

"Is that what I did?" I ask, it sounds significantly less impressive finding out it's called Scratch.

"Yeah! That's a basic Pokémon move." He explained "It's not very strong, but yours slammed him!"

"I don't know how I did it." I reply honestly "I just saw you were in trouble and wanted to help. I felt something surge in my arm and then it just happened."

"That's how moves are done, son!" Machoke said, still leading the way into town. "Your strength comes from inside you, from whatever fires you up! In this case, it was protecting a friend; and a stronger power you'll never find!"

"I wish I was stronger." Watson said gloomily "I was the one who was supposed to protect Totodile…" Machoke stopped walking and turned to face us, kneeling down to be at eye level with Watson.

"Listen to me for a moment, son." He said seriously. "Strength isn't about how hard you can hit, or how much destruction you can cause, or even how much punishment you can take. Strength is about being able to stand up for what you care about, even if you think you're weak." Machoke placed a hand on Watson's head, smiling at him "if you remember only one thing I ever tell you, remember this: you are only ever as weak as you believe yourself to be. Your greatest enemy is the image you have of yourself in your head. Despite not knowing any damaging moves, you still stood up for Saxon and struggled to protect your friend. Whether you win or lose, hold your head high and be proud of yourself."

Watson looked like he might burst into tears at any moment hearing Machoke praise him like that. His eyes became incredibly bright as he stared at Machoke with a look of pure admiration. Machoke grinned at him and stood back up "now then, let's head over to Lucario's and call it a day, yeah?" Watson and I nodded and followed him onwards.

"I really did appreciate it" I said "you've done nothing but have my back all day; without asking for anything in return." Watson smiled at me, but didn't reply. We arrived at Lucario's booth, it looked like he was just about to close up shop for the night.

"Ahhh, welcome back my friends!" Lucario said graciously.

"Getcha at closing, did I?" Machoke said with a grin, walking up to Lucario and holding up a fist.

"Always have a moment for you and yours." Lucario said, holding up his own fist and bumping it to Machoke's. I heard Watson sigh longingly and I glanced at him.

"Something wrong?" I ask him.

"I always see people shaking hands, or bumping fists, or doing something with their friends using hands or wings." He said sadly "I don't have any arms or legs so I can't...I've always wanted to do something like that though." I mulled it over for a moment. Watson has done so much so selflessly, hearing him actually want something is enough reason for me to make it happen. What can I do though? I can't give him arms and legs...Suddenly though, I get an idea.

"Hey, Watson?" I ask to get his attention.

"Hmm?" He replies. I turn around and hold up my tail to the best of my limited ability.

"We may not be able to bump fists, but we can bump tails." I say, Watson stares at me in disbelief for a moment as though he can't believe what he's hearing. Then his face lights up and he gently bumps his tail with mine. His happiness is palpable at this exchange, he looks a little lost for words.

"Thanks, Saxon." Is all he was able to say.

"No problem, pal." I said in reply.

"...that should set it all up." I hear Lucario say, turning my attention back to the pair.

"Excellent, I really appreciate it!" Machoke said "sorry again for the last minute sign up."

"Not at all!" Lucario replied.

"Hey, Totodile!" Machoke called, waving me over "C'mere for a moment." I tilt my head curiously and walk over to them.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Greetings!" Lucario said, smiling at me "I don't believe we've met, I am Lucario." He said, bowing slightly to me "Welcome to our island!"

"Oh! Uh, nice to meet you. I'm Totodile." I said, attempting a bow in return. I'm still really off balance so all I really manage to do is spasm in his direction.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied.

"I was just signing you up here, you can start earning Karma now." Machoke said with a grin.

"How'd you know I wasn't signed up?" I asked, staring at him aghast.

"He didn't" Lucario explained "I did, I know everyone on this island, but you're a new face. Machoke was just reporting on the events on your adventure and I offered to get you in since you seemed like you would be with us for quite some time."

"Thank you very much." I said gratefully.

"You're quite welcome, now then, hold still a moment." Lucario said, shutting his eyes. The appendages on his head began to vibrate and glow slightly. I glance curiously up at Machoke, who gives me a thumbs up. I don't feel like he's reading my mind like Noctowl did, but I do feel like I'm being watched in a way I can't put into words. After a moment, Lucario opens his eyes and his appendages stop their vibrating "Excellent, I will add 100 Karma for you for today."

"Wh-wha-!?" I exclaim in confusion.

"Ah, perhaps I should explain." Lucario said, clearing his throat "Lucario, such as myself, have the ability to read another Aura; through that Aura, I can see the good you've done."

"No way! How is that possible?" I ask.

"Your Aura reflects yourself like a mirror," he continued, "but it's in a much more fluid state, it's constantly changing and shifting through your own deeds. So, I can read it and get an idea of the good deeds you've done...and from what I've witnessed." He said, nodding in Watson's direction. I feel my face heat up. "Don't be embarrassed, it was very sweet." He said with a smile.

"Thank you very much." I said quietly.

"Not at all, whenever you need to use your Karma, simply come and see me!"

"Appreciate it, Lucario. We'll leave you to it, have a good night!" Machoke said, waving in farewell.

"Goodnight Machoke, and to you too Totodile and Dratini." Lucario said, waving at the three of us. Watson and I waved back as we followed Machoke.

"Now then…" Machoke said, stopping in the town center. "I believe you said Noctowl would like to see this?" Machoke pulled the purple spray bottle from the bag and handed it to me. I grabbed it with both of my hands.

"Yeah, it's not much, but it's a start at least." I reply "thank you for everything today Machoke."

"Gwahaha, Pleasure was mine!" Machoke said, pounding his chest "you two take it easy tonight, yeah? You've earned it!"

"We will!" Watson said "Good night Machoke!" Machoke grinned and gave each of us a two fingered salute before turning and walking away from us. Both of us waved him off as well; I did my best while still holding on the bottle, being small is a real challenge. "Alright, let's get this over to Noctowl! I wonder what he's uncovered since we've been gone?"

"I'm excited to know too." I say as we turn and head down the path to Noctowls house. We arrived a few minutes later, the house looking the same as when we had left it. I set down the bottle and began to knock on the door. "Noctowl! We're back!" I call out. No response, so I try again "Noctowl! Can you hear me!?" I call out, remember Watson mentioning he had a hearing problem. The door swung up and knocked me back once again, my day ends as it began it seems.

"Hoo! So sorry Saxon!" Noctowl exclaimed, Watson helping me up.

"Honestly at this point I can only blame myself." I grumble.

"What was that?" Noctowl asked.

"Nothing!" I said, picking the bottle back up. "We found this."

"Hoo hoo!" Noctowl exclaimed, looking the bottle over with keen eyes "I've never seen anything like this before! Come in, come in!" He waved us both in excitedly with his wings, Watson and I entered. The house was considerably messier than when we had left. There were books everywhere, half eaten fruit, scrolls laid out. Whatever Noctowl was reading into, he has been scanning through a lot of information. He cleared off a space for us to sit on the stumps before taking his place among a circle of open books. "Now then children, I'm still doing much research on my own end. Let's keep things nice and simple and just talk about what you found. Tell me about the Mystery Dungeon." I nodded and began to explain the story from start to finish, from the first time I saw it, to the materializing bottle. Noctowl watches me unblinkingly as I explain; it's a little nerve racking to be watched like that, but at least I know he's paying attention.

"-but there isn't a doubt in my mind," I finish "That was a human house, it's too similar to the houses in my own world...but it's a thousand years old."

"Hoooooooo…." Noctowl hoots thoughtfully "interesting, not least of which being this bottle you've brought back." He said, gesturing to the bottle. "These don't exist in your world?" I shake me head

"No, I'm just as confused as your are." I admit "the only thing I know about it is that the computer labeled it as a 'Potion'."

"I'll have to see if I can find anything on that, as you can see I'm still deep in research." He said, gesturing to all the books.

"What have you found?" Watson asked.

"Hoo hoo, I don't want to get into that just yet." Noctowl said, tilting his head from side to side thoughtfully "I want to finish looking at my documents first. When I have all the information, I'll relate my thoughts to you...It'll be dark soon, Dratini, we should find a place for Saxon to sleep for the night." He suggests.

"He can stay with me!" Watson suggested "My house can support both of us."

"You're very kind, child." Noctowl said, smiling at him. "The two of you go and get some rest, and come back in the morning. I should be ready to present my thoughts to you by then." We both nod in affirmation.

"Thank you, Noctowl." I said gratefully.

"You're quite welcome, Saxon!" He hooted, ruffling his feathers kindly "I should be thanking you as well, it's been quite some time since I've been this excited in a study." Watson and I laugh a bit before we rise and make our way out. "Good night boys! I'll see you in the morning!" Noctowl said, waving us off with his wing. Both Watson and I waved back.

"Are you sure it's ok to stay at your place?" I ask once we leave. "I don't know how long I'll be here."

"It's fine!" Watson replied kindly "I have the space, besides, we're friends, that's what we do!" I'm once again taken aback by his generosity. He leads down a path away from the town center, even away from Noctowl's house. As we walk, a question pops into my mind.

"Can I ask you something, Watson?"

"Of course!" He replied.

"You said that the Pokémon all came from different places in the world, right?"

"Yeah! Pokémon typically live in groups either by type or by species, but there are plenty who choose to come here instead."

"So...why did you leave to come here?"

"What?" Watson looks at me with a puzzled expression.

"Well you came from somewhere else right?" I asked "Why'd you leave?"

"Oh! No, I was born here...at least I think I was, I've been here as long as I can remember." He said simply.

"But...what about your parents?" I ask, I see his normally cheerful and positive demeanor crack for just a moment.

"I um...I never knew them. I've always been here ever since I hatched."

"Oh….I'm sorry….wait, did you say hatched?"

"Oh, yes! All Pokémon come from eggs." He says simply. Trying to picture Machoke coming from an egg hurts my brain. "I'm sure my parents are out there somewhere and have a very good reason though! Besides, I've been happy here my whole life, maybe they just thought I'd be happier here than with them." He finished, smiling at me reassuringly. It's one of those smiles you use as a mask, even as a Pokémon I can tell the difference. I don't challenge it though, if he's happy then that's what's important.

It takes only a couple of minutes to reach Watson's house. It's built in the shape of his head, with the white circle acting as an entrance. "Here we are!" Watson declares, the inside is very humble, but without limbs I guess you wouldn't need much. There's a basket of fruit on one end, and a collection of blankets bundled up in another. In the middle is a small nest made of various brush for him to curl up in. "We can make you a bed soon, there should be plenty of blankets to make a comfortable bed for tonight!"

"Thanks, should I just use these?" I ask, pointing out the collection of blankets.

"Yeah! Take as many as you need!"

"What about you?"

"I only need them in the winter."

"Erm…" I hesitate "What season is it here?"

"It's Spring!" He says cheerfully "My favorite!"

"Haha appropriate…" I reply, given that I'm starting a whole new life. It's Spring in my world too...I wonder how my friends and Mom are doing back home? Do they even know I'm gone? Maybe I'm just walking around like nothing happened and they don't even realize there's another me….I shiver, too weird of a thought. I gather up the blankets and arrange them in some manner slightly resembling a bed. I'm glad I sleep on my side, sleeping on my back is no longer an option with this tail. Watson slithers into his nest and curls up, I sit down on my makeshift bedding, looking down at my tail and wiggling it slightly. It still feels so alien to me. "Are you ok?" I hear Watson ask.

"Yeah.." I reply, I don't feel any of the panic I felt this morning, but everything is all so new to me. "Just adjusting, you know?"

"It'll be ok, we'll find a way to get you to Jirachi." Watson says reassuringly.

"Yeah...let's get some rest." I say, I do feel very tired. Watson gives a grunt of agreement and rests his head on his tail. I lay down on my side; nothing feels like it's in the right place, but I'll just have to get used to it. I shut my eyes and try to pretend that I'm in my own bed in my own body to fool myself into sleep.

"Saxon?" I hear Watson's voice.

"Hm?" I grunt in reply.

"...I'm glad we're friends." He said quietly. I look over at him and smile.

"Me too, Watson." I said truthfully. Watson smiles and shuts his eyes. I return to my sleeping position, thinking over everything that happened today. Jirachi being the most prevalent in my mind. Eventually, I drift off to sleep.

I feel myself wake up, and raise myself up. Something feels off, I open my eyes and look around. "Wha-!?" I exclaim. Watson scrambles awake with a start.

"Wha-What's wrong!?" He asks urgently, looking around. My heart pounds in my chest, it took a moment for me to remember where I was and what had happened. I take a deep breath and calm down.

"S-sorry...I forgot." I said. I suppose that permanently kills the dream theory though.

"Scared me…" Watson says with a yawn.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to...just didn't recognize where I was for a moment." Looking out the window in the house's eye, I can see it's morning. Despite my sleeping arrangements, I feel well rested. Watson stretches out his tail.

"No problem, you sleep well?" He asks.

"Like a rock, you?"

"Same! Are you hungry?"

"Very, now that you mention it."

"Help yourself to some fruit!" He offers, pointing at the fruit basket with his tail. I nod in appreciation and get up from my bed, stretching out. We both head over to the basket and take a piece of fruit each. I'm still surprised how filling these fruits are, even though I've shrunk in size. Watson hums a small tune to himself cheerfully as he eats.

"Do you think it's too early to go and see Noctowl?" I ask as I bite into my fruit.

"No, he said come in the morning. I wonder how much he's learned?" Watson wonders aloud.

"I'd love to know." I say, I don't actually expect many answers today, but I'm very curious to know what Pokémon say about Humans. I must be the first Human to ever receive an outsiders opinion on our species.

"Well let's head over after Breakfast, yeah?" Watson suggests. I nod in response. Fortunately eating isn't a lengthy process for either of us. Without the need to dress, we're ready to go. With Noctowl's house so close to Watson's, it doesn't take long for us to arrive. I'm grateful to see the door is propped open. Watson and I peak in, Noctowl is reading over a few notes. The books and scrolls have been stowed away and the house is significantly cleaner. Out of politeness, I knock on the wall. Noctowls head turns all the way around to look at us.

"Hoo! Good morning, children!" He says brightly. "Come in, come in! I was just gathering my thoughts." Watson and I enter, taking our place on the stumps as usual.

"What have you learned?" I ask.

"Well, let's take it one thing at a time. The first thing I want to talk about is Jirachi itself." Noctowl began, ruffling his feathers thoughtfully. I get the impression he hasn't slept since we saw him yesterday, he doesn't look or sound tired, but the work he's been putting in is unmistakable in his eyes. "I don't have many documents on the Jirachi species. There are a few things I do know however, that I want to go over." He pauses for a moment, gathering his thoughts "first, as I've said, the Jirachi egg is the last one of its kind as far as anyone is aware. No one knows why, but they went extinct a long time ago."

"But there's still one?" Watson asks.

"Yes, the egg. Jirachi eggs only hatch when a wish is made on them." Noctowl continued "So this egg, however long it has been, will remain an egg until someone wishes on it."

"Is that why I'm here?" I ask.

"Possibly...here's something that I'm very curious about. Although I lack further evidence, I'm curious to know what you two will think of the coincidence." He said, pausing for another moment "The Mystery Dungeon you all explored is roughly 1,000 years old. If it was built by Humans, then they've been gone at least that long. Would you two agree?" Watson and I nodded "well, it's been estimated, that whatever caused the Jirachi to go extinct happened around 1,000 years ago as well." I feel my jaw drop slightly.

"At the same time?!"

"Again, I can't be certain." Noctowl said, clicking his beak "However, I don't believe it's a coincidence. Now that we know for certain that Humans built them, and they existed 1,000 years ago with Jirachi. I don't believe in coincidence, whatever the fate of the Jirachi family, the disappearance of Humans may be linked." Watson and I look at each other.

"So you think whatever killed the Humans also killed the Jirachi?" I ask, feeling horrified.

"Hoo…I don't believe the Humans were killed." Noctowl said, clicking his beak "this brings me to my next point. Your dream with Jirachi. I don't believe the egg is the one that spoke to you."

"What?" Watson asks "but didn't you say the egg was the last Jirachi?"

"The last _known_ Jirachi, yes." He replied "do you remember? '_My name is Jirachi, I need you to find Jirachi when you wake up._' The grammar the one who spoke to you used implies to me that the Jirachi in the egg and the Jirachi who brought you here aren't the same. Otherwise, it would have said 'I need you to find _me_ when you wake up.'"

"So...there's another Jirachi out there?" I ask.

"I can't be certain, I'm sorry I lack any evidence. If it was out there, why wouldn't it tell you to find it? I don't have answers, only a theory, which I'll get to." Noctowl continued, pausing once more "the next item, you ask about the Humans being killed? I don't think so. Once again, this is what Jirachi said: '_Saxon, you must find Jirachi, and reunite Humans and Pokémon._' That is what you told me they said. _Reunite Humans and Pokémon_. I think perhaps, a very long time ago, something caused our two species to be separated."

"Separated?! How?" I ask incredulously, how can you move all of Humanity off the world?

"I'm afraid I lack the answer to that question." Noctowl said, tilting his head slightly "however, I am confident they weren't killed. We would have found evidence of that already, of which I don't think I need to speak of." He said, clicking his beak in a disgusted sort of manner. "So, I ask. If Humans were removed from our world, where are they now?" Watson and I pause, he can't mean…?

"You...think the Humans in Saxon's world used to be here?" Watson asked.

"Maybe so, who knows?" Noctowl said.

"There's no way!" I exclaim "We would have known, wouldn't we!?"

"Wouldn't we have known Humans ever here?" Noctowl asked, peering at me "Humans exist in legend only, not a very well known legend either. Do Humans really have no legends they speak of?" I try to say 'no' but I can't. There are all kinds of legends and myths in my world...with so many different kinds of Pokémon, can they really all be about them…?

"But...if they all left 1,000 years ago, wouldn't we have some kind of history that only began 1,000 years ago?"

"I don't have all the answers sadly." Noctowl said, hooting sadly "however, I should think it unlikely that there's another species of Human so identical to the ones of legend that Jirachi would bring one here to 'reunite' them." I don't have an argument for that, my mind is racing, does this mean that _this_ is actually where Humans came from? It can't be...unless…

"Is...that what happened to the Jirachi? Someone wished us away?" I ask, a thought entering my brain.

"That is a possibility." Noctowl said "alas history doesn't tell us. If they were wished away, why? Who made that wish? What happened to the Jirachi species? Were they destroyed to keep Humans from returning? Or did they meet some other end? I lack evidence, and the evidence we do have is raising more questions than they're answering."

"So...the Jirachi are definitely dead?" Watson asks solemnly.

"Yes I'm afraid." Noctowl replies sadly "That, we can prove. It's been a mystery to Pokémon who study history for decades. Ever since we began to find their fossils. They all died off around the same time, but no one knows why."

"That's terrible…" I said.

"Yes...however, there's another point I'd like to bring up, this one seems very ominous to me." Noctowl said, clearing his throat slightly "'_it's your turn now._' Once again, what you told me Jirachi said."

"Yes…" I begin, unsure of where he's going with it "what about it?"

"It seems to imply that you're not the first Jirachi has brought to this world...but if so, where are they? As far as I'm aware, no other Pokémon in history has ever claimed to be a Human before; so if Jirachi brought others here, what became of them?" There was a silence after this. I felt like I had just been submerged in ice water as a realization came over me that I didn't want.

"You think...You think something happened to them?" Watson asked hesitantly.

"Something must have." Noctowl said with a nod "let's look at the facts we know for sure, Humans and Jirachi all existed up until 1,000 years ago. If whatever caused Jirachi to begin bringing Humans back in a manner similar to Saxon, then we are missing 1,000 years worth of Human presence here." Noctowl paused, I felt my chest tightening like there was a vice inside of me. It was starting to become difficult to breathe normally. "As for how Saxon was able to get around whatever has been handling this, I can't say. It is however clear, in my opinion at least, that someone out there has been trying to prevent Humans from returning for the last 1,000 years. Perhaps even the same who separated them in the first place." I felt like the walls of the room itself were closing in on me. I didn't ask to be here, I don't _want_ to be here. I just wanted to wake up in my own bed, and to live my own life. "The last thing I wanted to bring up, is this bottle you brought back." He said, gesturing to the Potion on the table next to him.

"What'd you find out about it!?" Watson asks curiously.

"Sadly nothing." Noctowl said. I feel my heart sink slightly, after all the effort, I was hoping for a little more. "None of my documents speak of it, however, they do speak of them using machines to create items from light. If I'm not mistaken, that sounds very much like what you described to me when you found this."

"So...what do we do now?" I ask.

"We continue our research!" Noctowl hooted excitedly. "Now that we know Humans created the Mystery Dungeons, we must explore further and find out more! With Saxon here to unlock the mysteries they hold, we can learn more than any Pokémon in history!"

"I'll do my best." I reply, nodding "how many are there?"

"There are a total of five on this island." Noctowl replied "one sadly, is inaccessible, with you having explored one, that leaves three. With what we uncovered in the smallest one, I must say I'm very much looking forward to what we'll find in the next one!"

"Me too!" Watson said, Noctowl's excitement infecting Watson now. "Are we going with Machoke again!?"

"Perhaps." Noctowl replied "I imagine with the four of us, we should be able to handle whatever the Dungeons throw our way."

"E-eh!? Noctowl, you're coming with us?!" I ask, stunned.

"Hooooo yes!" Noctowl said, flapping his wings excitedly "I've learned what I can from what I have on hand, I shall go with you and study in person what you find!"

"Yay! An adventure with Noctowl!" Watson said with a slight bounce, the prospect of an adventure with his three favorite Pokémon was threatening to overwhelm him.

"Whatever happened to being too old?" I asked with a grin.

"Hoo hoo hoo." Noctowl clicked his beak indignantly, but I could tell he was biting back a laugh "that's why we're still taking that muscle head with the hero complex." I laugh a bit. "Now then boys, why don't you go and find Machoke and bring him here?"

"Where are going?" Watson asks.

"We'll discuss that later." Noctowl said with a nod "I want to explain Saxon's situation to Machoke in person."

"What? I thought you didn't want anyone to know I was human!" I exclaimed.

"I don't." Noctowl said simply "however, it's plainly obvious to me that this mystery is beyond the abilities of the three of us; and Machoke is a trustworthy, if a tad hard headed, Pokémon. We'll need his help going forward through these dungeons."

"Alright, if you say so…" I reply, it's not that I don't trust Machoke, I already consider him a friend; but the more I hear about the Humans in this world and the Jirachi, the more nervous I get for my own safety…what if whoever got rid of the Humans comes after me? "Think he'll believe us?"

"He knows me, he knows I would never make such a ridiculous claim unless I was completely certain." Noctowl continued.

"Ok, we'll find him." I said.

"Very well! Good luck boys, I'll be here making preparations." Noctowl said. Watson and I thank him and we make our way out.

"Poor Jirachi…" I hear Watson say as we leave. My mind keeps going over the details, the extinction of the Jirachi, the separation of Humans and Pokémon, me being brought here to bring them back...I feel like I've been dragged into something not only larger than what I originally thought, but larger than anyone on this island. If Noctowl is right...I've just been given a front line position in a conflict over 1,000 years old; and the idea of having to contend with something that brought an end to both Jirachi and the Humans of this world terrifies me.


	7. To the Skies

**Chapter 7: To the Skies**

Watson and I brought Machoke back to Noctowl's home, explaining we needed his help again but that Noctowl needed to go over something with him first. He's been sat on a large stump listening to Noctowl's theories and retelling my own story for a long while now; I wish I had a watch. His usual grin and loud presence have given way to a look of absolute focus and thought, I haven't even seen him blink. He just watched Noctowl's every movement, his attention latched onto his every word; it was as though he were in a self-induced trance. I can't imagine what must be going through his head as he hears the absurdities that are my unfortunate reality. The anxiety that had started to creep up inside of me in the time since Noctowl's prior conversation with me have only been compounded by Machoke's expression. I wish he would say something, anything, so I don't have to wonder anymore.

Watson likewise appears anxious, though I believe his anxiety stems from the possibility that Machoke will be angry for not telling him the truth. He's curled up next to me like a child waiting for his Father to come home from work after being caught in wrong doing. I want to say something to ease his tension but I can't find my words. My mind is going in circles out of my control. I think of some monster killing all the Jirachi, who I picture to look like genies from fairy tales, then banishing all of mankind for some long forgotten offence, then to other Humans who were brought here by a Jirachi without their consent only to be hunted down and killed by the same monster without any explanation offered for what they did wrong. Then to the Mystery Dungeon, the Pokémon that attacked us. They weren't especially strong, but if Machoke hadn't been there...Watson and I are very weak, if that was the smallest Mystery Dungeon then what else could possibly be waiting for us? I shiver involuntarily, I don't want this; I don't want to be fighting, I don't want to constantly be looking over my shoulder for something to be after me, I didn't ask to be a part of this, I didn't have a choice! It's not my fault!

"...and that's the extent to which I've been able to say with any certainty." Noctowl's voice suddenly reaches me again and I snap back to reality, my heart is still pounding in my chest, but I bring myself forcibly back to the here and now. "What do you say, Machoke?" Machoke didn't say anything for a moment, he looked like he was lost in his own thoughts for a moment. Watson looked nervously between Machoke, myself, and Noctowl. Machoke eventually seemed to make up his mind about something then stood up.

"Gwahaha!" He laughed loudly, pounding his chest "A Human! Who would have thought!?" He grinned broadly, I can't explain it, but he reminds me of a child who's just been told he's going to a theme park. His excitement seems to be radiating from him like a fire was lit inside of him. He slammed his fist into his palm "what're we waiting for!? Let's get over to the next Mystery Dungeon and unlock all of its mysteries!"

That was…surprisingly simple. Noctowl rolled his eyes slightly at Machoke's outburst, but didn't look surprised either. Watson let out a breath of relief, relaxing his coiled form slightly. "Because, you over excited muscle head, I haven't even told you which Mystery Dungeon we are going to yet." Noctowl clicked impatiently, Machoke scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Got me there." Machoke replied, grinning apologetically "did get a bit ahead of myself there. So, where are we going?" Noctowl cleared his throat.

"We will head to The Wildwood." Noctowl continued.

"Why there?" Machoke asked "Why don't we just head over to the biggest one right now!"

"Ohhhh yes yes, let's drag along two Pokémon who have only just explored their first dungeon, and had their first battle, to the largest and most dangerous dungeon on the island, hm?" Noctowl hooted in accusation. Machoke seemed to deflate a bit.

"Hadn't thought about it." He replied apologetically.

"I imagine what you hadn't thought about would fill my library!" Noctowl snapped. I tilted my head in confusion; I had the feeling before that Noctowl simply didn't get along with Machoke, but now I can't help but feel that it's outright dislike. I glance over at Watson, he's looking at Noctowl pleadingly, but in a way that tells me he's seen them interact like this before; like a child watching his parents argue. Why would Noctowl hate the islands local hero? Noctowl ruffled his feathers and cleared his throat again "my apologies." He said shortly, catching Watson's eye "my priority is the safety of these two, not some ill conceived notion of heroics." He continued, "This must be kept secret, for the time being at least. I don't want word getting out about Saxon here until we know for sure what we are dealing with."

"Understood." Machoke said, giving a small two fingered salute. He didn't seem taken aback by the outburst either. "Even I can learn my lesson sometimes."

"Let's hope that is true." Noctowl grumbled "now, as I said, we will depart for The Wildwood as soon as we gather supplies."

"What kind of place is the Wildwood?" I ask, speaking up at last.

"It's a collection of buildings all connected with one another." Watson answered "It's completely covered in plants and trees growing inside and out. So we call it the Wildwood. I've been around there once before."

"Surprised you remember that." Noctowl chuckled. Noctowl caught the question in my eye and answered before I spoke "I used to fly all around the island from time to time. On occasion I took Dratini here with me." He said with a small nod "he had a view of several of our mystery dungeons from up in the air."

"Wow, that must have been a sight…" I said enviously.

"It was! I miss those days!" Watson piped up happily.

"As do I child" Noctowl said with a reminiscent smile "Alas, time makes fools of us all. Now then, I'd rather not dawdle." Noctowl continued, getting back on topic "let us gather the supplies we need, and leave at once."

"Sounds like a plan." Machoke agreed with an excited grin. Watson bounced himself off his seat next to Machoke, saluting him with his tail.

"Ready to go and explore!" Watson said happily. I pulled myself out of my seat reluctantly. After today, I don't think I want the answers, if there are any. Before now I was happy to follow everyone else's lead solely because I had no other options...I still don't, but at least I didn't think I was in imminent danger. Now that there's a real possibility, I don't want anything to do with any of this. I feel like I've lost all control of my own destiny. As we all leave the house, I can't help but feel the anxiety growing in my stomach like a balloon I can't stop inflating. I follow the trio out to Lucario's booth autonomously.

It's been a full day since I've been here, a stranger to the body I inhabit. I look down at my tail, moving it from side to side. Everything about my new Totodile body is starting to bother me suddenly. The blue scales, the tail, the hind legs, the elongated jaw. I want my old body back, I want to be back in a world where I didn't need escorts to go outside, where I can feel safe in my own home. I just want this terrible feeling to go away-!

"Totodile?" Watson's voice snaps me out of my growing internal panic. Him, Machoke, Noctowl, and Lucario are all looking at me.

"Sorry, was just thinking." I said "did I miss something?"

"Just waiting on what you're going to need." Lucario replied. The appendages on his head seemed to be vibrating as he looked at me. His gaze looked like he was seeing through me, I remember what he told me about reading auras. I wonder if he can sense what I'm feeling?

"I don't know...maybe the same thing Machoke had yesterday?" I said, Lucario gave me a searching look before taking out a piece of paper and writing down. Lucario hands it over to me.

"Here you are, my friend." He says as I take the slip of paper "may your travels ease your mind." He finished comfortingly. That settled the matter in my opinion, Lucario can sense my distress. While I don't feel better, I appreciate that he cares enough. I smile gratefully before walking away with the rest. We each received our bags from Delibird, I took the same things Machoke had taken yesterday. Watson took the same items and waited next to me while Noctowl and Machoke got their items.

"Are you ok Saxon?" He asks me "you're really quiet." I can see in his eyes that he's worried about me. I can't blame him, I'm worried about me too.

"Just a lot on my mind I guess...this whole thing." I say, I don't want to scare him the way I'm scared. "It's...a lot to take in, you know?"

"I can't imagine." Watson says, placing the end of his tail on my shoulder "it'll be ok though, you got us here with you, right?" He says, smiling at me. I smile back with a great effort.

"Yeah...thanks Watson." I say, whatever else, I'm glad to have a friend like Watson with me.

"Well then, all packed and ready!" Machoke boomed excitedly.

"Indeed, thank you Delibird." Noctowl said gratefully. Delibird gave a small bow.

"Not at all!" Delibird said, waving us all off "good luck in your explorations!" We all waved back as we made our way out. Much to my surprise, we weren't heading for the gate.

"Where are we going?" I ask "Isn't the exit the other way?"

"Ah," Noctowl hooted "yes, however I prefer to save my energy for the dungeon, and I'd rather not fly there and wait for you all to walk; we'll be using Tropius' services to get there today." Tropius? Who's that? My anxiety gives way slightly to curiosity, I'm grateful for the distraction. We walk down a trail leading away from the center of town over to the opposite end. We're approaching the beach I had woken up on yesterday. I can see the path splitting in three directions. One path leads to the beach, one leads to the large tree Watson and I had our talk yesterday, and the other leads down to a building that really stands out among the others. It looks the most intricately designed, it has what looks like four large palm tree leaves sticking on, two on each end. In the middle is the head of a Pokémon I haven't seen before, but it looks like a yellow mole's head with the ears of a cat coming off the top. The head itself looks like it's eyes are closed and glowing beneath the eyelids. The head is looking over a miniature version of Woven Island, where the entrance lies at the shoreline.

I follow Machoke and Noctowl inside, Watson slithering beside me. Inside is a simple wooden counter, sat on top of it is a Pokémon who the outside is modeled after; there is another doorway that leads out to the back on the left side of the bench, and purple tapestry hangs from the ceiling over the bench. The Pokémon appears to be about my size, with yellow skin all over with the exception of it's chest and shoulders; which appears to be covered by a brown armor. It has three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, along with a tail easily twice as long as mine. It also seems to be sleeping. "Good morning Abra!" Machoke greeted in a friendly tone.

"Good day, Machoke." The Abra responds. It didn't speak out loud, but it's voice echoed through the room somehow. I could swear it was sound asleep. It's 'voice' sounded very soft, and he spoke slowly and articulately, pronouncing every syllable. I look around at my three companions for an explanation, but none of them take notice of me. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We need a lift from Tropius over to the Wildwood, is she available?" Noctowl asked. Abra's eyes opened and glowed for a moment, I recoiled in surprise. It didn't look menacing, but I have no idea what's going on. After a brief moment, Abra's eyes close again.

"I have called for her, she will arrive shortly, you are free to wait for her in the back." Abra said finally. "Will there be anything else?"

"Nah, that'll do. Thanks Abra." Machoke said, giving him a wave in gratitude.

"Good day then, and good luck." Abra said finally. He sounds friendly enough but there's something about how still he is I find extremely unsettling. The entire conversation, the only thing that moved was his eyelids for that brief moment. Machoke and Noctowl move over to the passageway, with myself and Watson following behind.

"Who _is _that?" I asked, motioning to Abra.

"Hm?" Machoke says, turning his head to look at me. "Just Abra, he handles transportation around, and off, Woven Island. Why do you ask?"

"I think I know." Noctowl said, cutting in "Abra is one of the Psychic types of the Pokémon world. I believe I mentioned them in passing when you and I met yesterday." I do remember that, it was right after he had read my mind.

"So...his voice...it was in my head?" I ask, feeling even more uneasy than I already did.

"Hoooo, well it was in all of ours." Noctowl continued "Psychic types such as Abra can project their thoughts aloud over an area rather than focusing on an individual for communication. Think of it as speaking loudly and whispering, but with your brain." I find the entire notion of that kind of power disturbing. At least with voices I can plug my ears, I can't stop someone from entering my mind. Outside is a grassy backyard with a wooden picket fence. I assume there is where we're meant to wait for Tropius.

"What kind of Pokémon is Tropius?" I ask, hoping that it wasn't another Psychic type.

"She's a very unique Pokémon." Noctowl answered, "the Tropius species are Grass type Pokémon who have gained the ability to fly. Ever since her arrival here, she has helped Pokémon move easily across the island with Abra." I felt relieved just knowing she wasn't going to be messing with my mind.

"What does she look like?" I ask.

"Like that." Machoke replied, pointing up to the sky. I followed the direction he was indicating and saw that there was something up in the sky flying down towards us. It looked like a brown Sauropod, with what appeared to be a green helmet with a pointed appendage on each side. It had four legs, with large leaves on its body starting at the base of its long neck and wrapping down to below the shoulders of its front legs. It's 'wings' turned out to be four leaves of immense size. At least they looked like leaves, she was flapping them as though they were wings, they must be a part of her body in some way. She swoops down and lands in the backyard with a gust of wind Watson and I had to shield our eyes from.

"Good to see you, Machoke! Noctowl!" The Tropius said kindly. She had a kind and warm voice, with eyes to match. If there was such a thing a looking like a motherly Pokémon, she would fit that description.

"Same to you, my dear!" Noctowl hooted, holding up a wing in greeting. Machoke grinned and bowed playfully, Tropius giggled and returned the gesture with her elongated neck. "This is Totodile." Noctowl said, gesturing to me "and I believe you've met Dratini?"

"Indeed I have!" Tropius said happily, smiling at us both "My dear it has been far too long, how have you been?"

"I've been great! Thank you!" Watson replied warmly.

"And a pleasure to meet you as well Totodile." She said, bowing to me as well "new to our island?"

"Yeah...I am." I respond, bowing to the best of my ability "nice to meet you."

"Now then, Abra tells me we are going to the Wildwood?" She asks, looking at Machoke.

"Yeah we are! That gonna be ok with you with the three of us?" Machoke asks.

"Three?" I cut in, confused "Isn't Noctowl coming with us?"

"Hoo hoo, of course!" Noctowl replied, flapping his wings slightly "however, I do not need to be lifted, I shall be flying alongside you."

"So it shall be yourself, Totodile, and Dratini?" She asked "that will be no trouble at all."

"Hurray!" Watson exclaimed excitedly "I haven't been out flying in forever!" Tropius giggled at his reaction.

"Whenever you want, you have but to ask my dear...shall we go?" She offered, kneeling down to allow us to climb on her back.

"Yes indeed, let's go kids!" Machoke said, waving Watson and I over. Watson slithered over excitedly, I follow slowly behind him. Needless to say, I'm nervous to fly on a creature, but also too curious to see what the island looks like from above to pass it up. Machoke lifts both Watson and myself onto Tropius' back before climbing on himself. Machoke had us sit on either side of him so that he could hold onto us and keep us secure as we flew through the air. "Ready for take off!" Machoke exclaimed "You ready over there, Noctowl?"

"Ready and waiting!" Noctowl responded, flapping his wings in a warm up.

"Then let us take to the skies!" Tropius declared, her large leaf-like wings flapping as she began to run forward for take off. Noctowl was right beside her, already airborne. With a great lurch, and a cheer of excitement from Watson, Tropius leapt into the air; taking us into the sky with a new Mystery Dungeon waiting for us on the other side.


	8. The Wildwood

**Chapter 8: The Wildwood**

Tropius raised herself much higher into the sky than I thought she would, and more than necessary, I'd be willing to bet. I have the distinct feeling she's doing it for Watson, who's having the time of his life next to me. I'm terrified of the height, but I manage to look over and see most of the island for the first time. Looming Shore seems to be the only real settlement on the island, at least from what I can see on this side. It lies between the shore and the forest I'm already familiar with. Beyond the forest is a large running river that leads down the cliffs and into the ocean, there is a dense tree line at the end of it. The center of the island is dominated by a large mountain that looks like it may be a volcano, I can't see the inside from the height, but the smoke rising from it tells me there's either a volcano or a fire. I can see a couple of cavern like entrances around the base of the mountain, one of which looks like the entrance to a mine. I can just make out the remnants of a rail system leading from it. I can see a small alcove into the cliff face that has another cavern as well. The rest of my view of the island is obscured by the volcano.

There's a tiny bump as we fly and I cling to Machoke for my life. He laughs slightly and pats my head reassuringly. Tropius carries us down towards the thick treeline I saw earlier, Noctowl flying right alongside her. She levels out along the river and flies just above it. I have the feeling she's showing off for Watson, who is on Machoke's opposite side whooping and laughing with wild abandon. Tropius slows down gradually, touching down slowly just outside of a ruined fence. "We have arrived, my dears!" She exclaims, Noctowl swooping down next to us. Machoke helps the two of us off of her back, I feel a little shaky both from the adrenaline and from the flight; but Watson couldn't seem to wait to go again.

"Thanks a ton Tropius, you'll wait for us here then?" Machoke asked.

"I will wait provided there are no other passengers in need." Tropius nodded "however, you need but reach out to Abra and I will return as soon as I can should I be called away."

"Thank you!" Watson piped up "it was so much fun!" Tropius smiled kindly at him in a manner similar to a mother and nodding to us. I was distracted by the entrance to the Wildwood. The gateway was clearly made by Pokémon both in the relatively young age and the slapped together boards and sticks making it up. What was making me so nervous was just past it, the trees were so thick that it was dark. Not quite as dark as night, more like a stormy night without rain that gave it a feeling of being unnatural. Watson had said earlier to me that it was a collection of buildings, but I can't see any. The trees tower over Tropius, who is a couple of feet taller than Machoke, who in turn is at least twice as tall as myself. The anxiety that was building up inside me earlier is returning as my imagination works its terrible magic and begins to make up what could be waiting for us inside the shadows of the trees. The voices of my friends as they chat among themselves for a moment echo in my head like it's coming from a muffled speaker; which gradually and gratefully pulls me back to reality.

"-with you and the front and myself in the back." I finally register Noctowl saying "and the two boys between us, we should have little trouble maintaining a safe trip."

"Gwahaha!" Machoke pounded his chest "leave it to me! Shall we go in then?"

"Yeah!" Watson exclaimed in excitement "I want to see the inside and what the Humans made!" Clearly Watson wasn't experiencing what I was in terms of the atmosphere, maybe I'm just overthinking it? I nod and take a deep breath, trying to steady myself. Machoke protected us before, and we have Noctowl with us too; he can say he's old all he wants, but I know he's stronger than he lets on. We're going to be ok, I step forward along with Watson following behind Machoke. I can hear Noctowl following behind us as his talons scratch the dirt at our feet with each step. It's very quiet in here, the other forest was quiet too but then it was more like it was just a quiet scene. This forest feels somehow muted, as though not even sound is making it through the treeline. I look up, curious to know if I can see any part of the sky in the world above. The dots of light that make up the sunlight piercing the treeline are so small they could be mistaken for stars. It's an intimidating kind of beautiful, like the outside world is still there but beyond reach. Maybe because he can sense my nerves, or the silence was bothering him as well; Noctowl begins to him a tune in a low and comforting pitch. My gratitude for the distraction can't be put into words, this whole place feels wrong to me, as though the suffocating feeling from Noctowl's house has been made into a reality.

It wasn't long before I finally spotted the complex Watson had referred to. The trees were, thankfully, much thinner surrounding it making it easier to make out detail. Beyond the various forms of plant life that have taken it over, it looked like it was once an elementary school. Unlike Thompson's Abode, there wasn't any surviving signage to identify it. I can see the remnants of a children's playground, a metal goal post sticking out of the ground just beyond it. A smaller building that may have once been the library had completely collapsed in on itself. The school itself though is largely intact, the windows are missing, several of the doors are broken; and judging by the amount of vines and branches sticking out of the building, there are probably trees even inside. Watson is looking in every direction, his sense of wonder and adventure going into overdrive. The treeline seems to make a perfect outline around the boundaries of the school, I'm not a botanist but it feels off somehow. Wouldn't the trees spread by now? I try to put the question in the back of my mind and focus on getting into the school. I look over the playground as we pass by it, there isn't much left except the metal framing and the cement border encircling it. I can see that the slide is made entirely of metal, the remnants of the swingset with nothing but the base and the chains remaining, and a set of monkey bars that are completely broken.

"What is this Saxon?" I hear Watson ask me, he must have noticed it grabbing my attention.

"It's a place for Human children to play during a school break." I reply.

"What's a school?"

"It's where Humans go to learn things from adults."

"Hoo hoo!" Noctowl piped up, flapping his wings energetically "that's a wonderful idea!" I don't have the heart to tell him how many people hate going to school in my world. Whatever happened here, I hope that none of the children were hurt. Machoke leads us up a small set of ruined cement stairs as we move to enter the building. The feeling of being watched washed over me like a wave as we pass through the doorway inside; I don't see anyone but the four of us though. The floors are cracked all through the entry hall, I can see what looks like roots popping out of the floor and winding back into the ground like a worm in various places. The doors leading to the classrooms are most intact, with the exception of one that's missing and one that's hanging off of a single hinge.

"Wow…" Watson says in wonder as he looks around. "So...where do we go first?"

"A good question." Noctowl looks around, his head spinning in a near 360 as he examines the entire environment. "Saxon? Any suggestions?"

"Um…" I'm not sure how to answer him. I don't know much about this place, the only lead we ever received came from a computer. If the schools here work the same way as my world then we need to find one. "Let's see if we can find a main office. If there's another intact computer it's probably going to be there, we'll likely need to find another generator as well." My three companions nod.

"A good a plan as any!" Noctowl agreed. "If there was a main office for us to access, which direction would you say that would most likely be?"

"In my world it's called the Principle's Office, and in my world they're always at the end of the building."

"What's a Principle?" Watson asks.

"Why is such an important room so far from everything else then?" Machoke inquried.

"Because no one wants to be sent there." I reply with a slight smile in spite of myself. Machoke leads us down the hall, with Noctowl as always right behind us. The doors are too tall for me to reach and open, my shortened height is becoming a great irritation to me. "Machoke? Can you open the doors so we can see if there's anything inside?"

"Sure can!" Machoke says, opening the doors as we pass. The first few rooms were largely empty, there's occasionally a few desks remaining and at least one intact blackboard. Whatever classrooms these once were, nearly nothing remained of their interior. "They taught kids here?" Machoke asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure it was far more impressive a thousand years ago." Noctowl clicked impatiently "I'm so sad to know now this was a place for children, let alone that it was for their growth...what knowledge and futures were lost to us?"

"Who knows? Let's focus on our own future yeah?" Machoke chuckled, as he went to try another door, there was a loud roaring noise that froze us all. It sounded as though a flamethrower was given a voice. "Y'all hear that?"

"What was that!?" I demanded, my heart pounding in my chest like a drum.

"That sounded like Charmeleon, is he here?" Watson asked.

"Why would he be here?" Noctowl hooted "but it did sound like him, come on, he may need help!" Machoke nodded and moved quickly down the hallway, the three of us right behind him.

"Who is Charmeleon?" I ask, with slightly more demand in my voice than I meant.

"He's a Fire Pokémon who lives in Looming Shore." Watson replied, slithering alongside me. "He's very...headstrong." The hesitation in Watson's speech catches my attention; I'm reminded of the old saying 'if you don't have something nice to say, then don't say it.' I wonder if Watson even has it in him to speak badly about anyone, even if it's true. We round a corner at the end of the hall and as we do, a stream of fire breaks through the door with what appears to be several large green spiders flying out with it. I let out an involuntary scream, everything about this scene terrifies me. A stream of fire powerful enough to break through a door and blast away several Pokémon, those several Pokémon having the appearance of spiders that are easily half my size, and not even knowing the source of any of it beyond the name Charmeleon. My imagination works it's terrible magic and pictures a large dragon, fire roasting the spiders, then turning to us and attacking us because I'm a human.

Instead, walking through the door frame into the hall, walked a lizard. I vaguely remember seeing it around town yesterday with Watson. It's almost twice as tall as I am, but still shorter than both Noctowl and Machoke. It's most striking feature was the flame at the point of its tail; while appearing to cause the lizard no discomfort, it was burning fiercely as a blowtorch. I assumed that this was Charmeleon, covered in a red scaly body ending in clawed feet and hands; and accompanied by a yellow smooth underbelly. Despite its reptilian appearance, it was bipedal just like me.

"Hello there, Charmeleon!" Machoke said, giving him a friendly wave "what brings you out here?" Charmeleon looked over our modest group with an analytical glare, lingering on Machoke for slightly longer than the rest of us. I'm not sure what he's looking for, but the flame on his tail relaxes into more of a campfire shape.

"Training." He replied. His voice sounded like his voice was coming from deep within his stomach rather than his neck, I could hear it reverberate through his body as he spoke. The tone of his voice reminded me of someone just after a concert, deep, with a slight rasp to it. He walked over to one of the knocked out spider Pokémon and rolled it over with his foot "as you can see, there's been a large number of Feral Bug Pokémon moving in recently. Seemed like a good, isolated place...least until just now." He paused for a moment, his gaze moving onto me, I felt rooted to the spot "new guy?" Noctowl nodded "why are you all here?"

"We're doing research into Human mythology." Noctowl replied "I have evidence that Humans had a part in this Dungeon's construction and am looking for confirmation."

"I see. I'll give you space then and leave for town."

"Wait!" Watson piped up, "why don't you come with us?"

"No." Charmeleon snorted, "I'm here to improve myself, not to explore." His eyes looked up at Machoke again, a challenge in his glare. Machoke grinned in response.

"Still determined, huh?" Machoke asked in an amused tone.

"Always." He replied, walking his way past us "out of the way." He growled as he pushed past Watson and myself. I stumble back a bit, I haven't met a Pokémon as aggressive as him yet.

"Don't mind him." Machoke's voice regains my attention "he's trying to prove something in the wrong way, he'll realize it sooner or later." He kicked over one of the spider like Pokémon onto it's back. It's eight legs were bent inwards as it lay motionless, I couldn't tell if it was dead or just knocked out and I felt no compulsion to move closer to find out. "Sure has gotten stronger though, must have taken out four or five Spinarak with that Flamethrower." I wanted to ask what he was trying to do, but the words catch in my throat, I can't deal with these spiders. Machoke peeks into the room Charmeleon had just left "Gwahahaha...well sure hope there wasn't anything important there. It ain't usable now." He walked past the room, the three of us right behind him. I got a glimpse of the classroom, it was completely destroyed; it didn't look burned despite all the fire I saw, but if it was possible to burn things without them turning black, that's what it looked like inside.

"Hey! Those doors look important!" Watson piped up. Ahead of us was a pair of double doors, small rectangular windows towards the top were the only viewpoint to what was on the other side; I once again curse my height as we move over to it. Machoke opens the doors and I hear myself gasp reflexively. It looks like it might have once been a cafeteria, the metal poles that formed the line were still standing along with enough of the counters where the food may have once been served. There are a number of metal tables lining the room to make it unmistakable to someone who's been to a cafeteria to identify. The most striking thing is the large tree that had taken form here; it seemed to be the source of all the roots that had cracked the floors throughout the school. While it's size was impressive, what was startling about it was what was in it. At first glance I thought they were excessively sized bananas, but then I saw several of them had eyes that glared at us. There must have been dozens of them in this tree, all hanging from various branches. Some kind of yellow shell with a pattern on it, black eyes with white dots, all looking at us whenever they faced us; otherwise immobile apart from the slight movements from the air.

"Kakuna." Noctowl whispered. "Best not to disturb them, come along children...quietly." Even Machoke seemed on edge, he motioned for us to follow him with his hand, Noctowl held out his wing around us to shield us and calm us as we began moving. We moved past the tree through the cafeteria, I tried not to look at them but couldn't help but nervously glance up at them occasionally; their eyes followed us through the room, the white dots being the only thing on them that was moving. The trip felt as though it lasted for hours despite only being a few minutes, I could feel Watson's tension next to me as we made it to the other side. Machoke opened up the door carefully and allowed us all through before shutting the door carefully and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Nasty creatures when agitated." Machoke said, "long as we're quiet around them we shouldn't have a problem with them, but let's not hang around here." The three of us nodded in agreement.

"Which way Saxon?" Noctowl asked.

"If everything else is the same, it should be around this corner." I said, the hallway was short with only one door in between us and the turn in the corner I was indicating.

"Is this really built the same as the schools in your world, Saxon?" Watson asked as we got moving again. I don't answer him, not because I'm ignoring him, but I don't know what to say. It's true that everything is built in a very similar fashion, but that's what's concerning me. Why is the architecture so similar? How, with a one thousand year difference, can we have so many similarities? The questions begin swirling in my head, I simultaneously need answers and don't want them. Machoke checks the door as we walk past, it might have once been a janitor's closet, it was small enough but it was completely empty and featureless. We moved on without comment, as we rounded the corner I could see wooden door that clearly was the entrance to the principal's office.

"That it?" Machoke asked, I nodded in response. Machoke opened up the door, showing the waiting room for the office. The chairs were all gone, but the secretary's desk was still standing. The door to the actual office was off its hinges and lying broken in half off to the side. We stepped over it and moved into the office. The bookshelves were in ruins, the windows were all missing their glass, most disheartening though was there wasn't a computer at the desk. The chair was missing, but the desk itself was surprisingly intact, albeit covered in dust.

"Alas, empty…" Noctowl hooted in disappointment.

"Well...maybe there's still something in here?" Watson suggested, trying to raise his spirit. I made my way over to the desk. The front of the desk thankfully had a cabinet instead of a drawer I could easily look into. Inside was a safe with a dial on it, though no visible handle. I pulled on it by the handle but it didn't budge, must be still locked.

"Hey Machoke? Can you come here?" I called from the desk.

"What is it, son?" He asked, coming round to the front.

"We use these things to keep important items stored in my world." I explain, tapping on the safe "it's locked though, can you force it open?" Machoke cracked his knuckles theatrically.

"I'll certainly try! Stand aside, son." He said, I obliged and stepped aside, Noctowl and Watson coming over to join me. Machoke studied it for a moment, looking for the best spot to grab it. He pulled the safe out effortlessly from the desk and set it on the floor. There still was only the dial on the door and no visible handle or mechanism to open it. "I dunno where to even grab this to open it honestly…" Machoke said, looking it over still.

"There's usually some kind of handle on it." I said "Must be missing though."

"What's that on the front?" Watson asked, pointing at the dial with his tail.

"It's a dial, you're supposed to turn it left and right in a pattern in order to unlock it...there's no way we can find the code though now." I answer, trying to rack my brain for what we could do with it.

"Hoo hoo hoo…." Noctowl hooted thoughtfully "perhaps the solution requires brains rather than brawn." He hopped his way over to the safe "Machoke, could you turn this dial to the right please?"

"Sure, how far?" He replied, placing his hand on the dial.

"Until I say stop." Machoke obliged and turned the dial clockwise repeatedly. Noctowl watched the dial unblinkingly for a few rotations. What he was looking for I wasn't sure, I looked at Watson who shook his head in response to my unasked question. Apparently satisfied, Noctowl leaned down and pressed his ear next to the dial. After a few rotations, his head twitched slightly as though something had flicked him; he said nothing though and Machoke continued to turn the dial. Every few rotations his head would twitch again, then suddenly he held up a wing and Machoke stopped turning the dial "turn it the other way now please." He requested. Machoke did as he was asked and turned it counter clockwise, the dial hadn't made it all the way around before Noctowl stopped him again and asked him to reverse direction once more.

"Stop there please." He said "try to open it now, please." Machoke looked puzzled but pulled on the dial, the dial popped out and the door swung open.

"How'd you do that!?" Watson and I exclaimed.

"It made a certain clicking sound when the dial hit certain points in the rotation." Noctowl replied, "I suspected this must be the combination, my suspicion has bore fruit." He hooted proudly, I hurried back over to the safe. There were several folders and papers inside, sifting through them showed most of them were student files, records of detention, and multiple pie charts of data I didn't understand. I stopped on one paper, it seemed to be a printed e-mail:

'Carol,

Things have taken a turn for the worst in our area. Evacuations are already underway in our district, please just leave now and hide somewhere. God it feels like the end of the world, that...thing, whatever it is, nothing anything the Trainers has tried is working! I feel like they're just throwing themselves at it to slow it down, but for what? To hide? How many people and Pokemon are going to sacrifice themselves just to buy people like us more time to hide? The thought of it is making me sick, but I need to know you'll be alright until I can get to you. Please go somewhere and hide, don't wait for this monster to get to your side of the world. I'm going to include the contact info for the rest of the family, let the rest of them know for me.

I love you,

Lee.'

I stared at the paper without really reading it after my first run through it. I'm not even sure I'm breathing, my head is a torrent of every terrifying thing I imagined earlier before coming here. This was it for me, it was proof enough, something destroyed the humans of this world. Whatever monster this was reduced human civilization to nothing. I felt someone take the paper from my hand but I don't acknowledge it. A place to hide...did humans find a way to leave this world to save themselves? They had to! That must be it! My imagination runs wild as a kind of panic races through me.

"My word…" I hear Noctowl's voice echo in my panicked mind. "This is…"

"What does it mean?" Watson asked, trying to read the paper that was in Machoke's hand. "What is it?"

"I dunno…" Machoke replied "I'm….kinda lost for words."

"Something really did attack the Humans…" Noctowl mused out loud "but...what? Where did it go? DId the humans win?"

"Maybe that's why Humans ain't around anymore?" Machoke theorized "They hid in Saxon's world?" Machoke saying it outloud caused something to explode inside of me. I ran, I don't know where I'm going or why, I just need to run.

"Wha-Saxon!" I hear Watson call after me. I don't listen, all I can think about is how I can't think, my body is moving on it's own. I feel this cold primal dread surging through me, like I'm being chased by something I can't see and if I don't get away I'm going to die. In my head I can only see a giant monster awakening and destroying the world and coming after me. The doors and hallways are a mere blur to me as a sprint as fast as I can, my instincts the only thing guiding me; I don't even look up at the Kakuna as I go past them. After a long time of running, or maybe not very long, I wind up outside and collapse. The effort of my running catching up with me, my panic has not lessened but I'm aware now of how much I'm shaking and how fast I'm breathing.

"Saxon!" I hear someone call out behind me, someone touches my shoulder and my panic freshly reginites.

"STAY AWAY!" I yell, swiping at whoever it is, I miss but I can't see anyway, my vision is extremely blurred suddenly.

"What's gotten into you!?"

"Please don't hurt me!" I don't know who I'm even trying to speak to now "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to come here! I just...just…." I just want to go home. I try to say it, pleading to whoever is there, but I fall down. I keep trying to talk but my mouth doesn't work, there's muffled yells all around me but I don't understand. My vision and mind go blank as I pass out.


	9. Perchance to Dream

**Chapter 9: Perchance to Dream**

I felt myself return to consciousness and let out a groan. My memory was failing me and what had happened or where I was hadn't yet caught up to my groggy mind. There wasn't any sound reaching my ears, where was Watson and the others? Weren't we going to the WIldwood? I opened my eyes and gasped, scrambling to my feet in a panic. Where I was was unrecognizable, it was some kind of desert. The ground was dry, cracked, and hard. The sky was clouded so thickly that I couldn't tell if it was day or not, it was barely light enough to see. The landscape seemed to go on forever, with the exception of large mountains all around as though they were a wall meant never to be scaled. Most alarmingly, I was alone; no Watson, Machoke, Noctowl, or anyone. I looked wildly around, I had to be mistaken, what happened? My mind worked overtime trying to put the pieces together.

We were at the Wildwood, we walked past the giant tree, we made it to the Principal's Office….why can't I remember? I call out for Watson, or anyone to hear me and tell me what's going on; but nobody came, there wasn't anyone to help me. I can't help but start to laugh, there's a kind of dark humor about my situation. Again I wake up to find myself in a strange place with no idea how I've gotten there, but this time there's no one around and instead of a sunny beach I get a clouded desert. Perhaps next time I'll wake up in the vacuum of space.

Looking over myself briefly, I see I'm still a Totodile, so at the very least I have a body I know how to use. Oddly enough though I feel different, there's a sort of detached feeling in my body; as though the orders of movement my body carries out are coming from a brain that's far away. There's no delay to it, but my sensations feel stretched somehow. There's nothing to do here, maybe not anywhere, but I may as well move somewhere. The moment I take a step forward, the landscape shifts slightly. The ground in front of me seems to undulate and open up. The opening becomes a pond, grass growing around the pond, along with several palm trees that hang low over the water. I leap back in surprise and fear, what is this place!?

"Hiya!" I hear a voice say. I freeze, looking around wildly for the source. "Up here, Saxon!" I look up into the top of a tree that's hanging over the water and see a Pokémon standing on it. It looked very small, almost childlike and fragile. It's eyes were simultaneously bright and dark, like a star that shined in a blank sky. It's form looked soft and loose, almost like a sheet draped over its torso. On its belly was a curved black line like a smile, despite the obvious mouth on its face. It's head had a strange, yellow, helmet like appendage on its head. It spread out into three points like a star missing its bottom, with two other tassel like appendages that hung off it like water drops on either side of its head. Each of the three points had a teal sheet on it, like a piece of paper glued to it. A fabric like wing came from each shoulder and followed along with its arms; they seemed to fly like flags but the flaps came in slow motion, as though whatever caused their motion was something apart from the world around it. I stared at this Pokémon, who smiled back at me, for what felt like several minutes. "What is it? Do I really look that strange?" It asked me, which snapped me out of my stupor.

"Not any stranger than anything I've already seen…" I said in response.

"I'm sure." It fluttered down close to me, it seemed less as though it were flying and more like the laws of gravity didn't apply to it in the way that I'm accustomed to. "I've been waiting for a chance to speak with you face to face, so you became a Totodile Saxon?" It paused, looking over me "Interesting."

"Wait a second…" I mumble, I recognize this voice...Wait! "It was you! You were the voice I heard before I became a Totodile!"

"Sure was!" The Pokémon gave a small bow "I am known as Jirachi, it's a pleasure to meet you face to face!" A torrent of questions swirl in me, my mouth hangs open in an unconscious answer to my need to ask, but my voice doesn't respond right away. In the end, the most pressing question gives way to one I feel the need to ask.

"But...all I had to do was find you, didn't I?" Jirachi shook its head.

"Well not _me_ specifically...you need to find my brother." Jirachi rubbed its arm nervously "I don't know how much you've learned...how long have you been there?"

"How long…? It's only been a day, hasn't it?"

"Ah, good!" Jirachi breathed out a sigh of relief "Forgive me, time in this place moves differently than that of your world and the world of Pokémon. Never have quite gotten used to it…"

"But…" I have so many questions its difficult to choose, in the end, I decide to move chronologically "Why did you bring me here?"

"To talk with you of course!" Jirachi said happily, then cut itself off "Oh! You mean to the world of Pokémon! Sorry!" It scratched the back of its head in an embarrassed manner "well...to fulfill the wish that was made on me." Jirachi paused, observing me for some semblance of satisfaction at the answer, seeing I needed more, it went on "A Human wished for Humans and Pokémon to be able to live together again. That was beyond what I was capable of at the time, but I could bring one Human through to act on my behalf to bring the two together again. That's where you come in!"

"So...A thousand years ago a Human wished for us to be reunited?"

"Yes!"

"Why did you wait so long to pick me? And why me?"

"Well…." Jirachi hesitated, touching its hands together like a child caught in wrong doing "I didn't...you're not the first Human I've brought." I feel like the floor dropped out from under me.

"Then...what happened to the others?"

"Well…" Jirachi hesitated "They're all dead now." Jirachi looked at me warily, as though expecting to be shouted at. I myself couldn't have even if I wanted to. My memory was catching up to me, the email we read, my running out of the school in a panic and passing out. My body began to shake with the fear of its own mortality, everything else fell away, along with my questions. Whether because Jirachi couldn't stand the silence, or could sense my alarm, it spoke again "B-but it's not as though they all died right away!" It said, holding its arms out trying to calm down the shaking body.

"Then what!?" I snapped back, rage over taking my fear for a moment "What's killing everyone!? Who attacked the Humans!?"

"I don't know!" Jirachi said in a shaking voice as though holding back tears "Everything happened before I was born, I swear! I don't know what happened to the Humans!"

"Then what happened to the Humans you brought here!?"

"A lot of things!"

"LIKE WHAT!?" I shouted so loudly my voice threatened to tear. Jirachi was shaking as badly as I was but its vulnerability only made me angrier. Jirachi was supposed to have all the answers and its given me nothing. I didn't ask to be here; I was, for all intents and purposes, kidnapped and thrown into a situation that none before me had survived. I was going to get the answers I wanted, and I don't care what I have to do to get them. Jirachi wrapped its arms around itself, even its winged appendages seem to curl inwards as it tried to calm itself down.

"P-please don't shout…" It begged, I glared at Jirachi for a moment but finally nodded. I suppose shouting won't get me anywhere further.

"Fine...where am I right now?" I asked, with a great effort to keep my voice even.

"This is...well I suppose you could consider it a between space." Jirachi said, trying to remain calm itself. "Where we are is between the Human world and the Pokémon world."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I needed to speak to you."

"Why not come to the Pokémon world and just speak to me in person?"

"I can't go there."

"Why not?"

"I'm the only remaining connection between the two worlds, in order to maintain that connection, I have to stay."

"Why don't you just leave and close the connection?"

"I haven't fulfilled the wish that was made yet."

"Wait…." A sudden thought runs through my mind. "Have you been here for a thousand years?"

"I guess?" Jirachi pondered "As I said, time moves differently here than in either of your worlds."

"Differently how?"

"Time here moves much faster than in your worlds. A minute in your world is roughly eight minutes here."

"Is that why you waited a couple of days to talk to me?"

"Well...it wasn't that long for me, sorry." Jirachi said with a small bow "keeping track of the differences has never been easy; I can only reach you when you're asleep, but that's such a short amount of time for me that I have to get lucky."

"Why when I'm asleep?"

"Because the dream world your mind creates is the only time where your mind is operating as a pace similar to how time is here." Jirachi explained, in response to my confused look it continued "Have you ever had a dream that felt as though it lasted for days, when you were only asleep for one night?" I nodded "Time in your dreams runs slower than the real world, just like in this world. It's not exactly the same, but the difference is minor enough for us to be able to communicate."

"So...I'm dreaming right now?"

"Yes and no." Jirachi uncurled its arms "More like I'm overlaying this over your actual dream."

"Is that why you brought me to the Pokémon world when I was asleep?"

"Exactly!" Jirachi said with an excited nod "I can only take those who are sleeping because they're the only ones I can connect with and see if they are someone with the qualities I'm looking for!"

"And those qualities are…?" I asked, a curiosity rising in me.

"Well...it's a very complicated list." Jirachi said shyly, pressing its fingers together "I've selected dozens of people, some died before I had a chance to talk to them, I swear I don't know how! But it was only a few…"Jirachi paused as though expecting, and preparing, to be berated again. I remained silent, so it went on "Others just disregarded the mission I gave and lived out their lives naturally, and others still tried and failed...every failure I tried to learn from my mistakes in my candidates to make a better choice next time."

"Which led you to me?" Jirachi nodded "So I don't _have_ to do this?"

"Well...no, I can't force you." Jirachi said solemnly "Unlike me, you have free will."

"You don't?" Jirachi shook its head.

"I'm trapped by the wish. The wish gives me life, and in return, I must fulfill the wish. In that, I have no choice."

"And that's why you're trapped here…" I said, finally understanding. Jirachi nodded again "And once the wish is granted, you're free?"

"Technically...but only for a moment, I will die shortly after." Jirachi explained solemnly.

"What!? Jirachi die after granting the wish!?"

"No, I will die of old age." Jirachi regained some composure, maybe to show its resolve, or its just long accepted its own fate "Remember the time difference? One thousand years for you is roughly eight thousand for me. The wish is the only thing keeping me alive now, we are not immortal creatures naturally…"

"So once the wish stops giving you life…"

"I'll die, maybe in a few minutes, or a few days, I don't know how long I'll have…" Jirachi twiddled its fingers together trying to distract itself "What I do now, I do for my unborn brother, in hopes that maybe he'll be able to enjoy a peaceful world in my place….I hope more than anything that I'll live long enough to meet him." Jirachi says earnestly. I feel a rising pity for Jirachi rising inside of me, along with a shame for yelling at it earlier. Now knowing the abysmal life it must have had here alone, and that it'll never get to enjoy all the things I take for granted, and that it never had a choice in the first place, I can't possibly be angry with it.

"So...why did you make me a Totodile?" I ask finally.

"I didn't, you did that yourself." Jirachi explained.

"What!? I didn't do anything!"

"Not consciously!" Jirachi replied at once "Do you remember much of our first meeting? You couldn't talk or move?"

"I ...yeah, I do remember that." I say, the memory of the floating feeling and the inability to move or speak returning to me.

"You didn't have a body, I can't bring you here physically." Jirachi explained "I brought your consciousness through this between space. When you arrived in the Pokémon world, your subconscious chose a form it felt best for you. So inside, you feel best suited to a Totodile, and took on that shape."

"So...my Human body is…?"

"Is still safe and sound in your own world."

"Hey wait…" Another thought occurs to me "So why all this? If the Human wished for Humans and Pokémon to be reunited, why not just bring the worlds together?"

"My powers have limits, I'm not a God." Jirachi explained "The forces that were separating the world are beyond my own power. The best solution I came up with was to maintain this small connection, something that would hopefully go unnoticed by whatever was causing it in the first place….luckily I wasn't found."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Find my brother, remember?"

"He's more powerful than you?"

"Well probably not…but with our powers combined, we might just be able to undo the damage done, and reunite the two worlds!"

"Might?"

"It's the only plan I have."

"And who, or what, separated us in the first place?"

"I'm sorry I really don't know…" Jirachi shook its head "I was only in the world for a very short time, and it was almost completely in ruins by then. Whatever had happened, they had already lost...the Human who made the wish gave me his last hope."

"What happened to him?"

"I have no idea, must be long gone by now…" Jirachi paused sadly "I'll never forget his face though as I was leaving, he looked both sad and relieved, almost hopeful...He never gave up, even when the world was over, he put his trust in me...his memory keeps me going in my bad days." I was silent at this. There was so much sacrifice, both from this unknown Human, and from Jirachi, to bring the world together again. The Human had given its life, and Jirachi had spent thousands of years in solitude…all down to me. There was something like a fire rising in me, a purpose, I didn't get the answers I was expecting, but I got something else: A reason move forward.

"Alright, I'll do it." I say with a firm voice and a nod of conviction "I'll find your brother and reunite Humans and Pokémon, I promise!"

"You will!?" Jirachi looked as though it may explode from relief and excitement, the star like helmet on its head shined happily. "Oh thank you, thank you!" It exclaimed before blasting into the sky. I stared as I watched it launch itself through the air, looking vaguely like a shooting star, I almost wish this had been how it had introduced itself to me. After a few seconds it came back down and bowed apologetically "Sorry! I got carried away…"

"It's fine...and I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"It's ok, you're not the first...although you do have the sharpest teeth."

"Oh har har…" I said sardonically, rolling my eyes "So...what do I do now?"

"Hmm?"

"Finding your brother? Reuniting our worlds? What's my next step?"

"I don't know, what have you been doing?" I briefly recount the last day, about Watson, Noctowl's plan, and Machoke helping us along the way, exploring the Mystery Dungeons, and the Elite Four. "I see...You know about as much of their world as I do, but I've heard talk of this Elite Four before from your predecessors. They're supposed to be generally helpful, if you can meet with them though, you'll be the first."

"No one has?!"

"Not that I'm aware of...At least not going where they live, I think a couple have met individual members, but the memory escapes me."

"Have they tried?"

"I'm not sure, I never knew that my brother was being guarded by the Elite Four until now, so its not likely they knew either…"

"Noctowl did say it was old news…" I recall, I'll have to find out more about this Elite Four soon. I felt suddenly as though I were being stretched slightly. I looked at myself, but everything seemed normal, although undeniably that feeling of detachment from myself was becoming more pronounced.

"You're waking up." Jirachi answered my unasked question. "We'll meet again soon though! Promise!"

"When?" I ask, struggling to stay in this world.

"Soon as I can! Good luck, Saxon!" Jirachi's words echo in my head as I am pulled through the world as though by an invisible tube and everything collapses in on itself as I am returned to my body and the world of Pokémon.


End file.
